Digimon Season two and a half
by JGoblin
Summary: Set after season 2 and my own Adenture / Tamers crossover. Takes place about 5 years after the end of 02. My attempt to wrap up the remaining plot threads and hopefully write some good stories.
1. The Light Before Dusk

Narration by Davis. 

Last time on Digimon: Ditital Monsters. Genai summoned Tai and the original digidestined to help rescue the rest of us from Devimon. Meanwhile the Tamers battled Skullmeramon to save their digimon. While Tai and the others kept Devimon and his army busy, Willis and the Tamers freed us. We all joined forces to fight Devimon but he was just too strong. It looked like we were toast but then Calumon rleased his power and helped everyone to digivolve. We beat Devimon but then Yamaki's new weapon released Devimon's darkness and we were all almost deleted. We trashed Devimon's dome and the sunlight destroyed the darkness for good. We said our goodbyes and left the Tamers to return to our own world. Genai decided to erase the damage Devimon had caused to the Tamers' world and had some friends of his turn back time on their earth to before Devimon attacked. I guess it was for the best but now they won't even remember meeting us. It's been a few months since then and everything has been pretty quiet. Somehow I don't think it will stay that way for long.

"Davis, can we go home now?" 

"Quiet Veemon. I already told you we can't leave until I find the perfect birthday gift for Kari."

A passerby gave Davis Motomiya a strange look. "Are you talking to your backpack?" 

Davis blushed and gave a nervous grin. "Nope. Just talking to myself." Davis hurried away and ducked into another store. "We gotta be more careful Veemon." The bag slung across Davis' back shifted slightly.

"Can you at least let me out for a while.", a muffled voice replied. 

"Hey. You're the one who wanted to come."

"I didn't realize that you would be carrying me around in here the whole time."  
Davis sighed. "What did you expect. You know you can't just walk around in public. Most people still don't know that digimon exist, and we need to keep it that way."

"Whatever. Just hurry up."

"Can I help you?"

Davis tuned in panic to see a saleswoman looking at him. "Can I help you?", she repeated. "Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?"

Davis looked around and realized exactly what store he was in. Racks of lingerie surrounded him. His entire face reddened.

"Uh...No! I was just going!" Trying not to make any more of a spectacle of himself, Davis rushed back out into the mall. He walked a ways down the main walkway and slumped into a bench. "Maybe I just ought to give this up.", he sighed. His backpack rustled and a pair of eyes peered out through a gap in the zipper.

"No argument here."

Davis glanced at the eyes looking out at him. "I'm sorry Veemon. I just really wanted to get something great for Kari for her birthday. But I waited too long and her party's tomorrow, and T.K.'s probably already gotten her the perfect gift anyway." A thin blue arm reached out of the pack to pat Davis on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Davis. Kari will like anything you get her."

"I know.", Davis replied. "She's such a good friend. That's why I wanted to get her something she'd really like." He sat with his chin resting in his hands for a few minutes. Finally he got up and put the backpack on. "C'mon buddy. I'm just gonna grab her a card and a CD and then we'll get out of here."

"Don't worry Davis. Kari's not the kind of person who cares about gifts anyway. She'll be glad just to see you at her party."

Davis looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You're absolutely right. I've gotta stop getting so worked up about stuff involving Kari anyway. She's a great friend, but any chance I had with her is long past."

"Gotta agree with you there Davis."

Davis grinned and playfully elbowed his backpack. "Watch it. Or I might just drop you in a trash can."

__

Di Di Di...

Di Di Di..

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Change into digital champions to save the digital world!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into Champions! Power Merge!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon!

Digimon: Digital Monsters

The Light Before Dusk

"Kari? Why do humans make such a big deal out of their eighteenth birthdays?" 

Kari Kamiya looked at the large white kitten sitting on her bed. "Well Gatomon, a lot of people consider it the symbolic transition from childhood to adulthood. Turning eighteen is like becoming an official adult."

Gatomon's nose twitched and she carefully looked Kari over. "You don't seem any different to me."

Kari laughed and scooped Gatomon into her arms. "It's not a physical change. There isn't really any actual change at all. But everyone has to stop being considered a child at some point. Somewhere along the line, somebody just decided that it would happen when you were eighteen years old."

Gatomon stretched in Kari's arms revealing her soft, white stomach, which Kari obediently scratched. "So if you're an adult tomorrow, does that mean no more laser tag at the mall?" 

"Well I wouldn't go that far.", she replied with a smile. Gatomon's only response was a contented purr as Kari continued to rub her stomach.

* * *

When Kari went to bed that evening she had little on her mind except for the festivities of the day to follow. First there would be a party at her at her boyfriend T.K.'s apartment with all of her friends. Later there would be another celebration at her own apartment for all of her relatives. Kari drifted to sleep with Gatomon in her arms and slept soundly without a single worry clouding her mind.

As Kari slept the rest of the city slept with her. The night was quiet. Around eleven o clock, dark storm clouds began to roll over the quiet city. The first blast of thunder came shortly after. By eleven thirty, the storm was in full swing. Crashing thunder was followed by jagged flashes of lightning. But through it all, Kari slept soundly. Had Kari been awake, and had she been looking out her window, she may have noticed during the brief moments of illumination that resulted from the lightning, a dark form crouched on the rooftop across from her apartment building. Of course, Kari was asleep and totally oblivious to the figure which stared through her window, unhindered by the darkness or the distance separating them. She was also unaware as her mysterious watcher rose to his feet and cleared the distance between his perch and her rooftop in a single leap. 

At five minutes 'till midnight, the first step in the beginning of the end of Kari's life as she knew it occurred. The outside wall of her bedroom exploded inward showering the entire room with broken chunks of brick, and clouds of plaster dust. Kari awoke with a start as did Gatomon. The human girl was almost completely uncomprehending as her sleep addled brain tried to grasp what was happening to her. Gatomon regained her senses almost immediately. She jumped to the floor and stood protectively in front of her partner.

The door to the bedroom burst open. Kari's parents stood framed in the rectangle of light from the outside hall. 

"What the hell is going on?!", yelled Kari's father.

"Get out of here!", Gatomon yelled at them. But both adults were frozen in shock.

"Kari, what?", stammered her mother. 

Years of battle had honed Kari's instincts somewhat. She had come to her senses quickly and was surveying the situation. Standing in the ruins of her wall was a huge figure. Its skin was dark and glints of gold armor reflected the light from the open doorway. His silhouette had four massive arms and he stood several heads taller than even the tallest human. Each side of his head had a face on it and three pairs of eyes glared at the humans and lone digimon. 

"Child of light!", it bellowed. "You will come with me!" 

"Who are you?", Kari whispered. 

"She's not going anywhere!", Gatomon cried defiantly. "I recognize him. He's Asuramon, a wizard-warrior digimon."

"A digimon?", Kari's mom asked.

"Get out!", Gatomon yelled at Asarumon.

"Not without her.", Asuramon replied calmly pointing at Kari. 

"Not a chance!" Gatomon leapt forward. "Lightning Paw!" Gatomon's clawed fist struck Asuramon but he barely flinched.

"Forgive me little one. Hand of Asura!" A bolt of red energy flew from one of Asuramon's hands and struck Gatomon knocking her across the room. Her small body struck the wall next to Kari's parents. 

"That's enough!", Kari's father bellowed. "This is my home and I want you out of it right now."

Asuramon regarded Mr. Kamiya with a bemused expression. "Your daughter will not be harmed. I assure you she will be safe in my care."

Mr. Kamiya stomped across the room. "I told you to get out of my home!" He drew back his fist and threw a punch that struck Asuramon in the stomach. It felt like punching a wall. Mr. Kamiya stumbled back nursing his hand. Asuramon sighed. 

"Enough time has been wasted. I must act quickly." Asuramon strode forward and grabbed Kari by the wrist. 

"Kari!", her mother screamed.

"Let go of me!", Kari cried. Asuramon took a step backward dragging her with him. 

"Please believe this is for your own good, as well as the good of countless others.", he said gently while continuing to pull her towards the hole in the wall.

Kari struggled against his iron grip and tried to dig her feet into the carpet. "You're not exactly convincing me of your good intentions.", she said through gritted teeth. 

"All will be explained in time."

That was when the clock struck midnight. For a moment there was perfect silence. A flash of lightning illuminated the scene. Kari continued to try to pull her hand away from Asuramon. Kari's mother and Father seemed to hesitate between running to help their daughter and going for the phone to call the police. Gatomon slumped against the wall and groaned her way back into consciousness. And then, with no warning, Kari's entire body erupted in light. Asuramon cried out and released his grip, stumbling backwards. Kari's parents shielded their eyes. And Kari stood still with the light pouring off of her body in waves. Then her gaze turned to Asuramon. Her eyes were blank under the harsh light which poured from them.

When she spoke her voice echoed and was far deeper than normal. "You are not welcome here." Her hand extended forward and the light from her body seemed to focus on one point within her palm. With a brilliant flash the light exploded outward and struck Asuramon. With a cry he was hurled back through the hole he had created. As soon as he had disappeared from sight, the light around Kari disappeared. With a moan she collapsed to the floor unconscious. Her parent rushed to her with Gatomon right behind them. On the ground outside, several floors below, Asuramon stirred and rose to his feet. "Blast." 

At the same moment that Kari had released her power, next door, Rumiko Anyaka woke from a deep sleep with a gasp. Rumiko was thirteen years old. Her round face was framed by black hair which came to just above her shoulders. At the moment, her eyes were wide and her heart was beating rapidly as her body adjusted to the sudden jump from being asleep to awake. 

"Are you okay?", a small, feminine voice asked. Rumiko stared at the source of the voice in shock. Sitting at the foot of her bed was what appeared to be a small yellow head. It had a tiny beak-like mouth and black marks resembling lightning bolts marked its skin where its eyes would be. A pair of tiny horns which also looked something like lightning bolts poked out of the top of its body. 

"Don't be scared Rumiko.", it said. "There's a lot I have to explain to you but right now you have to listen to me." 

"Are you a digimon?", Rumiko asked cautiously, looking intently at the small creature. 

"You know what a digimon is?", it asked in surprise.

"My friend Kari. I caught her talking to her cat the other day. She said it was a digimon. I didn't have a lot of time to talk to her about it but she told me that there was a whole other world full of all kinds of creatures called digimon. Are you one of them?"

The yellow ball sighed. "Well at least you already know the basics. My name is Larvamon and yes, I am a digimon. I'm your digimon in fact."

Rumiko did a double take. "My...digimon. You're kidding?"

Larvamon shook her head, which basically involved shifting her entire body from side to side. "You and I are partners. Here." With this, Larvamon turned around and when she turned back she had something clutched in her mouth. Rumiko reached forward slowly and took the object in her hand. It was a silver ball which fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. Golden circuitry traced intricate patterns all over its surface. A small crystal screen was imbedded in the top of it. As soon as she took held it glowed faintly. After a moment the light faded. Now, tiny points of yellow light zipped through the circuitry patterns. The screen was dark but a green cursor was blinking in the upper left-hand corner. 

"What is it?", Rumiko said, staring at the object intently. 

"Its your digivice.", Larvamon replied matter-of-factly. "Your friend Kari has one too. All humans with a digimon partner have one."

"Digivice? What does it do?" 

"Try pressing the button on the left of the screen.", Larvamon replied.

Rumiko leaned closer and noticed the small round button on the left side of the screen. There were actually four such buttons, one on each side of the rectangular screen. Rumiko experimentally pressed a finger over the button and the screen came to life. Green text displayed across its surface.

D-SPHERE ONLINE. 

ANALYZER ACTIVE. 

SCANNING. 

LARVAMON.

LEVEL: IN TRAINING

ATTACK: BUBBLE BLOW

ANALYZER DEACTIVATED.

"That's you huh?", Rumiko said. Larvamon nodded then hopped off the bed and proceeded to hop towards the door. "Where are you going?", Rumiko asked.

Larvamon turned back. "Next door. C'mon."

"Why are we going there. It's practically midnight." 

"A few minutes after actually.", Larvamon responded. "Now hurry! Your friend Kari is in trouble."  
At this, Rumiko jumped of the bed. "Kari? What's wrong?"

"It's too complicated to explain. Just trust me."

Rumiko followed it out the door. "You know I'm taking a lot on faith here."

"And don't think I don't appreciate it.", Larvamon said with a backwards glance.

Together they snuck past Rumiko's parents' room and into the living room. At the apartment door, Rumiko undid the lock as quietly as possible. She then opened the door just far enough to slip out. Larvamon bounced after her. They proceeded down the hall to the door of the Kamiya apartment. Rumiko put her ear to the door. "It sounds quiet."

"Not for long.." Larvamon replied. "We have to get in there."

"You're sure this is important?", Rumiko asked. Larvamon nodded solemnly. 

Rumiko sighed and took a step away from the door. She took a deep breath and then struck up with her foot. The lock snapped and the door swung inward. 

"Wow.", Larvamon said. Rumiko walked into the apartment with Larvamon right behind her. They outer room was empty and they couldn't hear anything except for the storm outside. Then, Rumiko made out faint sound from the direction of Kari's bedroom. Rumiko had been in the apartment enough times to be able to make her way in the minimum light. Larvamon's body let off a slight glow that was just enough to dispel the pitch darkness. They entered the kitchen and saw that the light in the hallway leading to the bedrooms was on. The sounds of the storm seemed dramatically louder. They cautiously made their way down the hall. Rumiko poked her head around the edge of Kari's door. Inside, her friend lay on the floor in her parents' arms. The cat, Gatomon, stood close by. 

"Hello?", Rumiko said softly. The humans and digimon looked at her in surprise. 

"Rumiko?", Mrs. Kamiya asked. "What are you doing here?" 

Rumiko rushed forward and knelt by Kari's side. "What happened to her?"

"She was attacked.", Gatomon replied with a snarl of anger. 

"By a digimon?", Rumiko asked. 

The Kamiyas looked at Rumiko. "You know about digimon?"

"Sort of. What did this to her?" 

"Asuramon.", Gatomon said. Her reply was punctuated by a crash of thunder from outside.

"Asuramon? That's not good.", Larvamon said softly. Gatomon regarded Larvamon curiously. The Kamiya's stared at her for a moment but they were used to stranger things. 

"You're a Larvamon.", Gatomon said. "Where did you come from?"

"She's with me.", Rumiko answered for her. Gatomon raised an eyebrow and looked Rumiko over as if seeing her for the first time. 

"Let me guess. You have a digivice?" Rumiko nodded and held out the device. Gatomon looked it over and nodded. "New model, I guess."

"So, does that mean that Rumiko is like Kari and Tai?", Mrs. Kamiya asked.

Gatomon nodded. "She's a digidestined, I guess." Larvamon nodded in confirmation. 

The building shook as Asuramon leapt back into the room through the hole in the wall! The Kamiyas fell back in shock and Rumiko stumbled away in fear. Gatomon and Larvamon stood their ground. 

"I have deliberated with my comrades. I am sorry. The child of light must come with me. Her previous display of power has only confirmed our fears. Please do not get in my way."

"You aren't going to touch her!", Gatomon yelled. "Lightning Paw!" Gatomon jumped forward and was easily batted away. 

"My intention is not to hurt you. I realize you are only protecting her. But if you knew the danger she posed..."

"The only danger here is you!", Larvamon said. "Bubble Blow!" A flurry of pink bubbles flew from Larvamon's mouth. They splashed against Asuramon's chest but he didn't even acknowledge the attack. He took a step forward and Larvamon moved to block his way. "Stay back."

Asuramon looked downward at the tiny creature. "I will not tolerate any more delays. Move aside or I will be forced to remove you." Larvamon didn't budge. "Very well." Asuramon raised a fist glowing with red energy.

"No.", Rumiko whispered. With far more courage than she felt, the slight girl ran to her digimon's side. "Don't hurt her!" 

"I'm sorry.", Asuramon replied. "Hand of..."

Rumiko's digivice released a flash as the screen once more came to life. 

D-SHERE ONLINE.

INITIATING DIGIVOLUTION.

Larvamon's body was suddenly surrounded by a ball of yellow light. 

"Larvamon digivolve to...!" The ball of light surrounding her burst outward to reveal her new form. Her body was like that of a large worm. her skin had changed from yellow to orange. Her head retained it's beaky mouth and lightning shaped eyes. A dozen tiny legs grew from her segmented body. A pair of wispy antenna stuck out of the top of her head. "Kunemon!"

"Whoa!" Rumiko jumped back. "What happened to you?"

Kunemon looked up at her. "I digivolved. Check your digivice."

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

ANALYZER ACTIVE

KUNEMON.

LEVEL: ROOKIE

ATTACK: ELECTRO THREAD. 

ANALYZER DEACTIVATED.

"Amazing.", Rumiko gasped.

"Yes. Quite. Now get out of my way.", Asuramon ordered.

"No way! Electro Thread!" A crackling line of electricity shot from Kunemon's mouth and wrapped around Asuramon's head, obscuring his eyes. He cried out in frustration and grabbed the energy thread, tearing it off. 

"Enough! This ends now!" Asuramon stomped forward and kicked Kunemon out of the way. The bug digimon landed on her back and flipped over. Her tiny legs move and she scuttled forward. 

"Leave her alone!" Asuramon sighed and knelt. One of his hand swept forward and knocked the rookie away again. 

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon's fist slammed into the back of Asuramon's head and this time he stumbled forward from the impact.

"Electro Thread!" The line of electricity crossed directly in front of Asuramon's ankles. Stumbling from Gatomon's attack, he hit the thread and tripped. His massive body toppled forward and hit the floor with a crash.

The noise was enough to jar Kari awake. She bolted up and looked around her. "Wha..."

"Kari!" Rumiko ran to her side and tried to pull her to her feet. "We've got to get out of here!"

Kari looked at her younger friend with a confused look. "Rumiko?" Kari's parents joined them and added to Rumiko's attempts to pull Kari out of the room.

Kari shook them off. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm sick of this guy!"

"Hand of Asura!" The red energy blasted Gatomon and Kunemon, knocking them both silly. With a growl he turned towards Kari. He had taken one step forward when a tentacle shot through the hole in the wall, wrapped around Asuramon's chest, and dragged him out and up out of sight.

"What was that?", cried Rumiko. Kari's parents stared out the hole in their wall in shock. Freed from their arms, Kari ran to her desk. She wrenched a drawer open and pulled out a digivice of her own. It was different from Rumiko's. It looked more like a rounded, flat, handheld computer. She knelt by her fallen digimon. 

"Gatomon? Are you okay?" Gatomon stirred and got to her feet painfully. "I think we're going to have to pick it up a little." Gatomon nodded. Kari's digivice began to glow with a pink light. A column of pink light enveloped Gatomon.

"Gatomon digivolve to...!" Her new body was that of a human woman. Eight feathered wings grew from her back. A metal helmet covered the top of her head. "Angewomon!"

Rumiko gaped at the newly digivolve ultimate with her mouth open. "Can you do that?", she asked Kunemon. 

"I don't know.". Kunemon answered with a shrug.

Angewomon swept out the window with Kari in her arms. "We'd better go too.", Kunemon said. They moved towards the hole.

Mr. Kamiya grabbed Rumiko by the shoulder. "Where are you going?!" 

"After Kari!", Rumiko replied. 

Mr. Kamiya tired to hold her back. "It's too dangerous!" Rumiko pulled free and joined Kunemon at the edge of the hole.

"I have to." Kunemon shot an electric thread from her mouth up the side of the building. 

"Hang on!", she called. Rumiko grabbed the lower part of Kunemon's body and gasped as they were both drawn up on Kunemon's thread. 

Above, Kari and Angewomon had set down on the roof. The storm was raging around them and they only got glimpses of the battle in front of them when the roof was lit by flashed of lightning. Asuramon grappled with what appeared to be some type of sea serpent. It's body was coiled several times around Asuramon. Two of his hands were occupied with holding its open jaws away from him. The others had a death grip on it's body but didn't seem to be hurting it any. 

"Is that Megaseadramon?", Kari asked. 

"It looks like it. But his skin is too dark. And his helmet should be gold, not black.", Angewomon said back. 

Rumiko and Kunemon appeared at the edge of the roof. Rumiko scrambled over the ledge. "What is that?", she asked, pointing at the creature fighting Asuramon. She held out her digivice and pointed it at the pair of battling digimon.

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

ANALYZER ACTIVE.

ASURAMON. 

LEVEL: ULTIMATE

ATTACK: HAND OF ASURA

SCANNING.

WARUSEADRAMON. 

LEVEL: ULTIMATE

ATTACK: POISON WAVE

ANALYZER DEACTIVATED.

Kari joined Rumiko and peered at the screen of her digivice. "Waruseadramon?"

"Do you know what it is?", Rumiko asked. 

"It looks like a digimon I've seen before. But it's like a dark version of it. I've never encountered this type before." 

A bolt of lightning struck a rooftop several blocks away. Intent on watching the fight, none of them noticed that Kunemon's body had taken a light glow. 

"Should we stop them?", Rumiko asked.

"I don't know.", Kari answered. "I don't know why this Asuramon is after me, or what Waruseadramon is after. I don't think Angewomon can fight them both."

Another bolt of lightning struck. This one was actually only a few rooftops away. The two humans and their digimon looked at the point of impact in shock. Kunemon's glow was a bit brighter. 

"That was a bit close.", Angewomon commented. 

"Maybe we should get off this roof.", Rumiko said. 

"We can't just leave the two of them up here.", Kari said, pointing at the struggling pair.

With a roar, Asuramon forced Waruseadramon away from him. "I will have the child of light!", he bellowed. 

"Your kind won't touch her!", hissed Waruseadramon. 

"Warudeadramon seems to be trying to protect you from Asuramon.", Angewomon said. 

"I still don't get the feeling that he's one of the good guys.", Kunemon replied. 

"I'll try to break them up. Maybe then, we can get some answers." Angewomon stepped forward. 

"Poison Wave!" A blast of purple energy fired from Waruseadramon's mouth. It struck Asuramon dead on but he walked through it. 

"Hand of Asura!" Asuramon's attack smashed into Waruseadramon's head, throwing him back. Stunned, the serpent digimon was unable retaliate. With a vicious cry, Asuramon leapt forward and punched his opponent with a pair of arms. Waruseadramon dropped and didn't get up.

Without a word, Asuramon stomped across the rooftop towards Kari and the others. Angewomon stepped forward defensively. "Celestial Arrow!" A glowing white arrow fired from her hands and struck Asuramon in the chest. He grunted in pain but kept coming. 

"Stop!", Angewomon commanded. 

"No.", he growled in reply. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Asuramon leapt over her attack and landed right in front of her. Before she could defend herself, he smashed a fist across her chin and she dropped. He stepped over her and continued towards Kari who backed up towards the edge of the roof. Rumiko and Kunemon backed up with her. 

"We have to do something!", Rumiko cried.

"I won't give up. But I'm not strong enough to fight him.", Kunemon said desperately. "But maybe you are Rumiko." 

"What do you mean?", Rumiko asked. Kunemon looked at her.

"It's never been tested. But it may be our last chance." Rumiko looked at her with confusion.. 

"What?"

"Press the lower button on your digivice, and get ready." Asuramon was only a few feet away. Rumiko took a deep breath and did as Kunemon had said.

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

POWER MERGE.

Kunemon gasped and a bolt of light shot from her body into Rumiko's. Rumiko cried out. For a moment her body glowed and then arcs of electricity began to crackle around her body. 

"What happened to her?", Kari gasped. Kunemon lay limply on the ground. 

"It worked.", she said weakly.

"What is this?", Asuramon asked.

Rumiko's entire body was crackling with electricity. "This is incredible! I've never felt anything like this." Asuramon hesitated a moment more and then continued to move towards Kari. Rumiko looked up and the electric discharges around her body intensified. "Leave her alone!"

A bolt of electricity fired from her hands and struck Asuramon. The attack was enough to stagger him for a moment. 

"How?", he gasped.

"I don't know.", Rumiko answered. "But I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Another, more powerful bolt fired from Rumiko's hands and this time Asuramon took several steps back in spite of himself. But this time, Rumiko found herself incredibly weakened. She almost collapsed, but kept her footing. Asuramon held the scorched mark on his chest where Rumiko's attack had hit. 

"You won't stop me.", he growled. He came forward again and Rumiko raised her hands a third time. But the strain was to much and this time she did collapse before she could attack again. Her body glowed and a bolt of light released from her back into Kunemon, who seemed instantly invigorated. 

"You defenders have fallen Child of Light. Do not make this more difficult on yourself."

Kunemon looked between Rumiko and Kari. "There has to be something else I can do.", she whispered. Nearby, another bolt of lightning struck. This time, Kunemon noticed that her strength seemed to grow slightly. "What?" Another bolt and this time she definitely felt stronger. "Rumiko is my partner. But, I was sent here, joined with Rumiko, so I could help her protect Kari. I can't fail. I won't fail. I have to be stronger."

Asuramon reached Kari and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "We're going.", he growled.

Rumiko blinked and slowly sat up. Kari was struggling in Asuramon's grip and nearby, Kunemon had a strange look on her face. Her body was glowing with an unusual yellow light. "What happened?", she groaned. Her whole body felt strange. Everything felt like pins and needles, as if her whole body had fallen asleep. And she felt something else. A kind of deep longing within her. A need to be more than she was. With a gasp she realized that the feeling wasn't hers. She didn't know how she knew, but it was coming from Kunemon. "I have to help Kari." The though flashed through Rumiko's mind. And although it was the same thing she was thinking, this thought was Kunemon's. "You can do it.", Rumiko thought. Kunemon looked at her and smiled. Rumiko knew she understood. And then, they both felt a very new sensation. It was as if their entire beings knew that something big was about to happen and they were bracing themselves for it. 

The sky above split open and a jagged bolt of lightning struck down. It tore down through the sky straight towards the rood they stood on. Rumiko cried out. Asuramon looked up in confusion. Kari gasped and shielded her eyes. Kunemon's eyes went wide ad she braced her multiple feet. The bolt hit Kunemon and her limbs shot straight out and her antenna stood straight up. The glow around her body intensified as her small form absorbed the massive power coursing through it. In her hands, Rumiko's digivice flared to life.

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

ELEMENTAL FUSION.

INITIATING DIGIVOLUTION.

"Elemental Fusion! Kunemon digivolve to...!" Her segmented body stood straight up. Her small legs grew long and thin. Each was tipped with a needle-like claw. Her mouth disappeared. Her head grew longer and thinner. Her antenna lengthened and became jagged like lightning bolts. Her eye markings grew larger but retained their distinctive shape. On her back, six protrusions resembling lightning bolts stuck straight back. She stood upright and balanced on her lightning shaped stinger. "Dynamon!" 

Rumiko looked in amazement at her partner's new form. "Kunemon, how did you do that?"

"I'm not sure. Somehow, I absorbed the power from that lightning bolt and used it to digivolve. You can call me Dynamon now."

ANALYZER ACTIVE.

DYNAMON.

LEVEL: CHAMPION.

ATTACK: LIGHTNING STORM.

NOTES: SPIKES ON BACK ACT AS LIGHTNING RODS. POWER IS GATHERED AND RELEASED THROUGH POWERFUL ELECTRIC ATTACKS.

ANALYZER DEACTIVATE.

Asuramon gazed at Dynamon intently. Kari continued to struggle in his arm but he ignored her for the moment. "Fascinating. But you will not stop me." Distracted, Asuramon failed to notice that Waruseadramon had woken up and was sneaking behind him.

"Poison Wave!" Asuramon buckled under the unexpected attack and released Kari. She sprinted across the roof to stand beside Rumiko. Dynamon stood in front of them. 

"I will not fail." Asuramon got painfully to his feet and took a step towards Kari and Rumiko. 

"That's as far as you go! Lightning Storm!" Electricity crackled along Dynamon's spikes and a flurry of electric blasts flew from her arms. The lightning struck Asuramon and he screamed in pain. Asuramon dropped to his knees. 

"Poison Wave!" Another attack from Waruseadramon struck Asuramon and he collapsed. Waruseadramon and Dynamon watched cautiously. Asuramon drew a breath painfully. 

"I have failed. May all existence forgive me." Asuramon's body flickered and then disintegrated. Rumiko and Kari seemed relieved but they still watched Waruseadramon warily. The serpent digimon stared at them for a moment, then turned and disappeared over the side of the building. 

Gliding on her stinger, Dynamon followed to the edge of the roof and looked over. "He's gone.", she said. 

Suddenly very tired, Kari sank to her knees. Rumiko knelt and put her arm around Kari's shoulders. "Are you okay?", she said softly. 

Kari smiled weakly. "I'll be all right. What a way to start my birthday."

Rumiko grinned in response. "It can only go uphill from here." 

Dynamon searched a moment longer, then returned to the two girls. Her body glowed faintly and then she returned to her Larvamon form. "So how did I do?", she asked.

Rumiko grabbed her digimon and hugged her. "I'm no expert, but I'd say you did great." 

"We both did.", Larvamon replied. 

Gatomon joined them, holding her head. Kari rushed to her digimon and hugged her. "Gatomon!"

Gatomon winced under Kari's tight embrace. "Oof. What did I miss."

"Not much.", Kari sighed.

"We'd better get back downstairs.", Rumiko said. "Your parents must be worried sick."

Kari winced at the thought. "I guess we both have a lot of explaining to do."

Rumiko shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm totally new to all this." 

Kari hugged her friend. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty of help."

"More than you realize.", Larvamon whispered to herself. 

"Come on!", Gatomon finally said. I'm freezing. Let's get inside." 

The two humans and digimon walked to the roof entrance t the building and let themselves in.

And somewhere, shrouded in darkness, something evil smiled. "Soon."

Whoa! What was all that about? Well it looks like a new digidestined with some cool new powers has joined the game. But what's up with Kari? And who were Asuramon and Waruseadramon working for? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters. 


	2. New Friends and Enemies

Last time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.

On the night of her eighteenth birthday Kari was attacked by Asuramon who seemed intent on taking her with him. Kari showed off some weird new powers but they weren't enough to stop him. Things looked bad but Kari got some unexpected help from Waruseadramon and the newest Digidestined, Rumiko and her partner Larvamon. Larvamon digivolved into Kunemon and then Dynamon to help stop Asuramon. Bu the big surprise was when Rumiko absorbed Kunemon's powers. How did she do that? Asuramon was destroyed and Waruseadramon disappeared. Looks like the start of something big.

__

Di Di Di...

Di Di Di...

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Change into digital champions to save the digital world!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions! Power merge!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon!

Tyler Madison hated Japan. Well, maybe he didn't hate it, but he certainly didn't like it very much. When he stopped to think about it rationally, which wasn't often, he realized that it was more culture shock than anything else. He had only been living there for a month after all. To his mother it was like coming home again. She had been born and raised in Japan. There had been a period of adjustment, but she had more or less slipped right back in. Tyler, on the other hand, had never been outside of his home town of Cleveland, Ohio except for a class field trip to Washington DC. To suddenly find himself in a new country was a bit more than his ability to adapt could handle. Oh, there were enough similarities that he didn't feel completely alienated. There were fast food restaurants and pizza parlors and his mother had invested in cable that received American stations, but it was still not the same. The hamburgers just didn't taste the same. The pizza sauce wasn't right. And there were still far more channels featuring obscure Japanese television shows and movies than reruns of familiar sitcoms. And those were just the superficial things. Tyler had attended a catholic school and had been able to count on one hand the number of kids in his class who weren't of the same nationality and race as him. Now he was the outsider in a place full of people who were nothing like him, or so he believed. Everywhere he looked there were constant reminders that he didn't belong. He had made an attempt to learn Japanese, but his grasp of the language had only reached the point where he could talk to his mother in the most basic of conversations and only when she spoke slowly and clearly. He found that he could read billboards and the names of stores, but there was a world of fine print that seemed like alien writing to him. Unlike some of his friends back home, Tyler had never been into Godzilla or Pokemon or any of the other overseas fads. He was completely uninterested in anything dealing with giant robots, monsters or people with large eyes. Some days he would have done anything for an old episode of Scooby-Doo. 

So far he had made one friend, although his mother promised him that would change when he started school in the fall. Tyler doubted it. Anna lived in the apartment across the hall from his. Her mother was American and her father was Japanese. As such she had spoken English all of her life and she was well versed in American culture. Anna was a tiny thing. She was Tyler's age but she was almost a foot shorter than him. She had blonde hair, inherited from her mother, which she wore in a braid which reached slightly past her neck. Anna had been the first person his own age whom Tyler had met. She had been shy at first, but they had eventually hit it off. Anna shared his lack of passion for anime and monster movies. They had spent many an afternoon watching Tyler's collection of videos from home and reading the comics he had inherited from his father. 

Considering his situation, Tyler was glad to have any friend. Still, there were things about Anna which made him shake his head some times. For one thing, the girl was the most timid creature he had ever met. If her parents hadn't forced her to introduce herself, they may never have even met. Anna had a passionate fear of anyone she didn't know. She had a few close friends and seemed to have no ambition to make any more. By her own admission she avoided most of the other kids at school. She avoided crowds whenever possible. Anything that involved any type of contact with strangers, including riding the subway, walking the street alone, or even making an order in a restaurant, she shied away from. This was all coupled with a wide variety of other phobias. Anna seemed to have a fear of just about everything. She screamed at the sight of bugs of any type, rats, mice, other various small creatures, wild animals of any kind, darkness, and storms. She also had a mortal fear of getting hurt. She had to screw up her courage when crossing a street. She tried to avoid handling electrical plugs. She feared needles and knives. She refused to partake of any kind of sports or go near any body of water larger than a puddle. 

When listing her fears, Anna came across as the type of person who would spent her entire life locked in her room with the lights on and the windows shut. In truth, she usually only displayed these things when placed in situations she was unfamiliar with. In her apartment, or Tyler's she was fine. Her more cautious tendencies showed themselves but not enough to seem overly strange. She had no problem walking to and from school, except to avoid other people on the street. Among family and friends, which was the only time Tyler saw her anyway, she was pretty much normal. But whenever an unexpected variable presented itself she withdrew. Despite all this, Tyler liked Anna. She was, after all, the only other person he could really talk to. And he was eternally grateful when he learned they would be in the same class at school. And in a way, Tyler sometimes enjoyed her timid nature. It made him feel as though he could stick up for her and protect her. He liked the idea of being a hero to someone. And she was kind of cute to boot. 

Aside from Anna, there wasn't much that Tyler liked about Japan. He knew that his mother was right when she said he just needed time. In a few years time, he wouldn't even remember why he had felt uncomfortable here. That didn't keep him from wishing every day that he could just go home. He wanted to forget his experiences in Japan like a bad dream. He wanted to just go back to the way things were. Even his friendship with Anna wasn't enough to give him any real desire to do anything but hop on the first flight back to the states if the opportunity presented itself. Somewhere inside, he knew that this was impossible. His couldn't go back without his mother. She had just started a new job, the reason they had moved in the first place, and could hardly up and leave. And even, if by some miracle, his mother wanted to go back, and the means to do so presented itself, one thing would never be the same. His father. The day his father died marked the end of Tyler's life as he knew it. No matter what happened, even if he could somehow make everything exactly as it was, there would always be one gaping hole that would never be filled. It was this thought which filled Tyler's mind as he drifted to sleep one night. He had no idea as sleep overtook him, as his mind filled with dreams of his old life, that tomorrow his life would change in yet another drastic way.

Digimon: Digital Monsters 

NEW FRIENDS AND ENEMIES 

Tyler woke up the next morning with the sensation that his feet were uncomfortably warm. Still half asleep, he clumsily kicked away the covers and turned over. It took him a moment to realize that his feet were still too warn. He opened his eyes slightly and was greeted by the sight of flames at the foot of his bed.

"Waaaagh!" With a scream he rolled of the bed. "Bed's on fire!", he yelled. Looking around frantically, his eyes caught the glass of water on his bedside table. In one motion he grabbed the glass and hurled it's contents on the flame. The flame however jumped deftly out of the way of the potential deluge.

"Relax Tyler. Your bed isn't on fire, I am. But that's okay really." 

Tyler blinked at the sound of the voice. "Who...?"

"Right here Tyler." Tyler's eyes moved to his bed and he noticed for the first time that the flame on his bed was actually suspended several inches over his bed. He also noticed that the flame had large blue eyes, a mouth that appeared to be stitched shut, and a pair of tiny arms and hands. Upon this realization, Tyler screamed again and scuttled backwards across the floor away from his bed. 

Sighing, the little ball of flame hopped off of his bed and floated several feet closer. "It's okay Tyler. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you?", Tyler gasped.

"My name is Demimeramon. I'm a digimon.", the sputtering ball of fire replied matter-of-factly.

"You're...a digimon?"

"Yep."

Tyler shook his head, still keeping his distance. "And what exactly is a digimon?"

Demimeramon silently floated closer. "Well, I'm a digimon. And so are a whole bunch of others."  
"I see.", Tyler said slowly, not really understanding at all.

"I come from the digital world. And I was sent to be your partner." 

"My partner? Exactly what does that mean?", Tyler asked cautiously.

Demimeramon grinned and suddenly hopped forward so he landed in Tyler's lap. "It means that you and I are going to be the best of friends!"

Tyler gasped and then calmed as he realized that Demimeramon wasn't burning him. The little thing was warm all right, but not enough to hurt him in any way. He tentatively stretched out a hand.

"Go ahead.", Demimeramon encouraged.

Tyler's hand brushed the top of Demimeramon's body and then slowly settled down on top of it. It was the strangest sensation. If fire were something solid that you could touch without being burned, then that's what Demimeramon's body was made of.

"Cool.", Tyler said.

"See. I told you I couldn't hurt you." Demimeramon was quiet for a moment and then he jumped away from Tyler and hopped back onto the bed. "I almost forgot!", he cried. He rummaged under the covers for a moment and then came up with a silver ball in his hands. He tossed it to Tyler who caught and examined the object.

"What is this?"

Demimeramon floated back to Tyler's side. "That is your digivice."

Tyler looked over the silver ball laced with circuit patterns. Bits of red light zipped through the circuitry. A screen on top was surrounded by four small buttons. "Okay. So what does it so?"

Demimeramon took a position by Tyler's shoulder. "It does all kinds of stuff. Try that button."

Tyler pressed the button Demimeramon indicated and the screen lit up.

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

ANALYZER ACTIVE.

DEMIMERAMON.

LEVEL: IN TRAINING

ATTACK: BUBBLE BLOW

ANALYZER DEACTIVATED.

"That's you huh?", Tyler asked the digimon.

"Yep. You'd better hold on to that. You'll be needing it."

Tyler looked critically at Demimeramon. "So what was that level and attack stuff?"

"Well, the attack part is easy. All digimon have special abilities that they can use to defend themselves. Mine is Bubble Blow." Demimeramon turned so that he was facing away from Tyler. "Check this out! Bubble Blow!"

A stream of pink bubbles flew from Demimeramon's mouth. The shot forward a few feet and then began to float in random directions

Tyler snickered. "You blow bubbles? Not much of an attack is it?"

Demimeramon acted offended. "Hey, those things will sting if they get you in the eye. And I'm just an in training digimon. We all have that attack at this level. The stronger we get the more powerful our attacks become. 

"So what exactly does in training mean?", Tyler asked.

"We digimon have the ability to evolve ourselves. When we evolve, or digivolve as we call it, we reach a higher level and become stronger. All digimon start as eggs. When we hatch we're babies."

"I follow you so far.", Tyler replied.

"The next time we digivolve we reach the level I'm at, in training. After that comes Rookie, then Champion, then Ultimate, and if we're lucky Mega. Each new level gives us new powers and physical appearances."

Tyler took all of this in. "So how come I've never heard of you digimon before?"

Demimeramon took a moment before answering. "Most of us live in the digital world, a place that humans can't really get to. And we try to keep to ourselves. But, even if you've never heard of digimon, you must have seen at least one of us before. That's one of the reasons you were chosen to be a digidestined."

Tyler shook his head in confusion. "A what?"

"A digidestined. That's what you are now. You're a digidestined and I'm your digimon."

"So who chose me?"

"I don't really know. A lot of this is new to me too."

Tyler sighed and finally got to his feet. "Okay. So I'm a digidestined and you're my digimon and we're partners. What do we do now?"

Demimeramon smiled. "I was thinking we could eat breakfast."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Tyler walked into the apartment's kitchen and Demimeramon floated up to rest on the counter. Tyler opened the refrigerator and peered inside. 

"So, what do you eat?" 

Demimeramon shrugged. "This is my first day in the human world. What do you eat?"

Tyler looked in the fridge again. "How does toast and scrambled eggs sound?"

"Sure.", Demimeramon replied. 

Tyler scrambled four eggs and made four pieces of toast. He set a plate down in front of Demimeramon and went back to the fridge. "You want some milk?" Tyler looked over at Demimeramon to see that his plate was already empty. 

"Sure!", Demimeramon said. Tyler poured a glass full of milk and set in down in front of the digimon, who looked at it confusedly. 

"Oh!" Tyler dropped a straw into the glass, realizing that Demimeramon's arms weren't long enough to pick up the glass or lift it to his mouth. The digimon gratefully took the straw in his mouth and drained the glass in one gulp. Tyler watched in awe. Demimeramon smacked his lips and looked at Tyler with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Still hungry?"

"Kinda."

Six slices of toast, four eggs, two apples, and two more glasses of milk later, Demimeramon finally sighed and rolled onto his back in contentment. "I think I'm going to like the human world.", he grinned. 

Tyler laughed and took the plates to the sink. "So. Now what?"

Demimeramon's reply was interrupted as the phone rang. Tyler picked up the receiver. "Hello? Anna! Hi! How are you... What? Anna, what...? Okay. I'll be right over." Tyler hung up the phone and looked at Demimeramon who gave him a questioning look.

"That was my friend Anna next door. She wants me to come over. Something's wrong."

"Want me to come?", Demimeramon asked.

A look of alarm crossed Tyler's face. "No! Don't take this the wrong way, but Anna has a heart attack whenever she sees a spider. Seeing you might be a bit too much for her."

"Okay." Demimeramon was already occupied with experimentally sticking his hand into an open peanut butter jar.

Tyler left his apartment and crossed the hall. He didn't know what this was about, but he doubted it was anything serious. Anna had called him over a few weeks ago when she had been cornered in her bedroom by a bee on the wall. She had refused to walk past it to get to the door, so Tyler had been called in to shoo it away. He knocked on her apartment door. At this time of day, Anna's parents would be at work just as his mother was.

"Anna? It's Tyler." There was no response. Tyler tried the door and found it unlocked. He slowly pushed it open and looked in. He immediately saw Anna sitting on the couch across the room. "Hey Anna. What's wrong?" Tyler peered at her and recognized the look on her face. Her expression was one of frozen horror. "Anna, what...?" He noticed that her gaze was locked on something on the floor. Tyler followed her eyes and saw something small and blue sitting on the floor several feet away from Anna'a position. As Tyler watched, it slowly turned around at looked at him with wide black eyes. 

Tyler peered at it and realized that it resembled a very big drop of water. It reminded Tyler of a giant gel tablet. Beneath a shining surface, its insides were fluid. A small mouth formed into a smile as it looked at Tyler. "Hello. Please do not be afraid."

Tyler groaned. "Let me guess. You're a digimon?"

Obviously pleased, the small creature smiled again. "Exactly. Are you a friend of Anna's?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

The digimon nodded. "Perhaps you could explain to her that I only wish to be her friend. She seems rather terrified of me. Any time I go near her she screams."

"I'll see what I can do." Tyler walked over to Anna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anna? I know this must seem very strange. But, trust me when I say that this little guy is completely harmless. In fact, I'll bet he's pretty nice."

Anna looked at him for a moment. "Wh-what is it?"

Tyler looked over his shoulder at the digimon who seemed to be giving Anna its most non-threatening smile. 

"Well, I think it's something called a digimon."

"My name is Hydromon.", it offered helpfully.

"There you go. Its name is Hydromon." 

"Not its, her, actually.", Hydromon piped up.

"Her name is Hydromon.", Tyler corrected himself. Anna looked fearfully past him. Taking this as a good sign, Hydromon hopped forward slightly, and Anna flinched back. Hydromon froze, and looking dejected, hopped back several paces. 

Tyler looked back at Hydromon and shrugged. He turned back to Anna. "Anna, I'm your friend. Please trust me. She doesn't want to hurt you. Why don't you give her a chance."

Anna didn't say anything, but she did look at Hydromon again.

"Only one way to do this.", Tyler though to himself. "Hey Hydromon. Why don't you come over here?" The digimon looked at him questioningly and he nodded reassuringly.

Slowly she hopped across the floor until she was standing right behind Tyler. He bent over and gently picked her up. Tyler held her up so that she was face to face with Anna, but still several feet away. Anna cowered back, but did look at Hydromon curiously. 

"C'mon Anna. Say hi.", Tyler encouraged. 

It took a minute but Anna finally managed to whisper, "Hi."

Hydromon broke into a grin. "Hello Anna."

After this brief exchange, the two were silent. Anna just sat there staring at Hydromon. Although, Tyler noted, her expression was now more one of curiosity than fear. For her part, Hydromon stared right back, with almost as much curiosity as Anna. 

Finally Tyler got tired of holding the little ball of fluid up and plopped down on the couch next to Anna with Hydromon in his lap. Anna involuntarily scooted over, but she didn't jump up and run from the room as Tyler had feared she might.

"Are you ready to talk now Anna?", Hydromon asked gently. 

What followed was very similar to Tyler's initial conversation to Demimeramon. Of course, Anna's questions were more tentative with longer pauses in between. And, Tyler noted, her responses lacked the innate sarcasm that his own had. In the end Hydromon sat directly next to Anna, and she had stroked her back once or twice, apparently out of a desire to know what she felt like. She still wasn't entirely comfortable in the digimon's presence, but she seemed more shy than afraid. Eventually things turned to Anna's digivice, which Hydromon seemingly produced out of nowhere. It was nearly identical to Tyler's with the exception that the little traces of light which darted through its circuitry were blue instead of red. Although she had shrieked and nearly dropped it, when it had lit up in her hands, Anna didn't show any particular fear towards the device. At Hydromon's prodding, she had activated the analyzer feature.

D-SHERE ONLINE.

ANALYZER ACTIVE.

HYDROMON.

LEVEL: IN TRAINING

ATTACK: BUBBLE BLOW

ANALYZER DEACTIVATED. 

Tyler suddenly realized that he had left Demimeramon back in his apartment over an hour ago. He excused himself and informed the other two that he would return momentarily. Anna seemed somewhat nervous at the prospect of being alone with Hydromon again, but she didn't ask not to be left alone.

Back in his own apartment Tyler called out to Demimeramon. His only answer was a groan from the kitchen. Tyler cautiously walked into the kitchen and nearly laughed out loud at the sight which met his eyes. Demimeramon lay belly-up on the counter. His eyes were glazed and his midsection was bloated. Near him lay the peanut butter jar, empty. Tyler also noted that there were also an empty marmalade jar as well as the peels from a dozen bananas. 

"Snacking?", Tyler asked, repressing a grin.

Demimeramon groaned again and attempted to roll over.

"Shall I get you anything else?"

The little ball of flame feebly shook his head. 

Tyler picked Demimeramon up and noticed that he was now several pounds heavier than before. Trying to carry him gently in case balls of living fire were capable of throwing up, Tyler carried Demimeron across the hall to Anna's apartment. 

He found Anna and Hyromon in the kitchen. Hydromon was eating a peanut-butter sandwich and Anna was watching in fascination as the little creature ate. 

When she noticed what Tyler was carrying, Anna blanched. 

"Don't worry Anna. This little guy is just like Hydromon. Well, except for the fact that he's on fire and is apparently suffering from a severe case of indigestion."

Anna walked over slowly and looked at Demimeramon cautiously. 

"Go ahead and touch him. It's kind of cool.", Tyler urged. Anna chose to refrain for the moment.

"Does he want a peanut butter sandwich?", Anna asked.

At the mention of peanut butter, Demimeramon whimpered. "I think he's fine for now.", Tyler said.

They walked back to the kitchen and Tyler set Demimeramon on the counter near Hydromon who was finishing her sandwich. When Anna looked nervous, Tyler assured her that Demimeramon couldn't set the counter on fire.

Hydromon looked suspiciously at Demimeramon's distended form. "What happened to you?", she asked. 

The only reply was a moan which sounded vaguely like, "No more peanut-butter."

After Hydromon had finished her meal, and Demimeramon had recovered somewhat, the four of them went to Anna's room. Anna sat cross legged on the bed with Hydromon beside her. Tyler perched on the edge of Anna's desk and Demimeramon floated beside him at shoulder height. 

"So Anna and I are both digidestined. What are we supposed to do now?", Tyler asked.

Hydromon and Demimeramon looked at each other. Hydromon responded. "To be honest, we're not really sure. There are digidestined all over the world. Whenever a new group is chosen it's because There's a great threat to our home, the digital world or something from the digital world is threatening earth."

Demimeramon cut in. "But we don't really know what kind of threat you guys are supposed to be facing. All we know is that when it comes, you'll know it."

Anna paled at this turn in the conversation. "Does that mean we'll have to fight?", she asked timidly.

Hydromon frowned sadly and nodded. "Unfortunately, it seems that violence is often the only way to settle these things."

"But you won't be alone!", Demimeramon said. "There are lots of other digidestined right here in this city. And there at three more new digidestined who were chosen at the same time as you two."

"So who are they? And where do we find them?", Tyler asked. 

"I wish we had more answers for you guys, but we don't know that either.", Demimeramon replied. "But, one of the functions of your D-Sphere is that it can track the location of any other digimon or digivices in the city. So finding your allies shouldn't be too difficult."

"And then what? We just wait for some big monster to attack the city or something so we can beat it up?"

"Not exactly. Once you and the other new digidestined are together, the best place to get started will be in the digital world. Whatever you've been chosen to deal with, it will probably start there.", Hydromon answered.

"Where is the digital world?", Anna asked.

"It's hard to explain.", Demimeramon said. "The digital world is like another dimension that exists along side this one. It was originally created from all the discarded data from your world's computer systems. There are portals that lead to the digital world all over the place but most of them are sealed to prevent anything from either world from crossing over. The ones who chose Hydromon and I to be your partners sent us to you through one of those portals. As digidestined, you're one of the few living creatures who can open just about any portal."

"You can use the portals to travel to different locations in the digital world.", Hydromon added.

"This is all a lot to handle.", Tyler sighed. "But I guess if we're gonna do this, the first thing we need to do is find some of these other digidestined and find out what's up. So how does this tracking mode work?"

"Just press that button on your digivice.", Demimeramon said, pointing to the button above the screen of Tyler's D-Sphere.

Tyler pressed the button and the screen flared up displaying a grid with a number of red and blue dots distributed across it."

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

TRACKING MODE ACTIVE.

"If I'm looking a this thing right, one of these blips is right near here.". Tyler said. 

Demimeramon leaned in to examine the small screen. Near the bottom of the screen which marked Tyler's position was a cluster of red dots. "You're right Tyler. That's less than a mile from here. But those represent digimon and there are no digivices near them."

"So what?", Tyler questioned.

"So you don't usually see digimon in your world unless they're accompanied by a digidestined with a digivice. I don't know why those digimon are here, but we should check it out."

Anna turned several shades of white. "I don't think I want to go out there.", She said with a trembling voice.

Hydromon smiled at Anna reassuringly. "It's okay Anna. I'll protect you. This is something you'll get used to."

"I don't want to get used to anything.", she cried. "I don't want to fight or look for monsters. Whoever picked me to be a digi-something made a mistake."

Tyler went over to the bed and sat down next to Anna. "C'mon Anna. I can't say I know what's going on here exactly, but I think we're being given the chance to be heroes. You have to give it a try."

Anna turned away from him. "No I don't! I don't want to get involved in this! I don't care what it is! I'm not a hero and I don't want to be one!"

Tyler sighed. Hydromon looked sad and Demimeramon had an annoyed expression on his face. "Look Anna, I know you didn't choose this, but you were picked for a reason.", he said slowly. "This is your destiny. You can't just turn your back on it. There are a lot of people out there who are counting on you. So get it together and stop being such a crybaby!" 

At the last remark, Tyler spun and glared and Demimeramon. "Hey! Leave her alone, okay! She doesn't have to do anything!", he cried angrily. 

Hydromon also looked angry. "She needs time. For now, let her be."

Demimeramon was about to respond but then he just turned away. "Fine.", he grumbled. "Tyler, we really should check this out. You coming?"

Tyler looked uncertainly between Anna and Demimeramon. He finally lowered his head and turned to leave the room. "I'm coming." He turned back to Anna. "I'll be back. Just stay here and take it easy."

As he left Anna looked up. "Please be careful.", she whispered. 

Tyler nodded and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." With that, Tyler and Demimeramon left. 

Once they were outside the apartment, Tyler glared at Demimeramon. "Why'd you upset her like that?" 

Demimeramon scowled. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm proud of being one of the chosen. I don't understand why she isn't."

Tyler's expression relaxed. "Anna is just...She's kind of fragile. I don't know if she's cut out for this."

Demimeramon looked at Tyler for a moment. "I didn't mean to be rude. But I wasn't kidding when I said that she can't walk away from this. Whether she accepts it or not, she is a digidestined. If she won't confront the forces of darkness, they'll come to her. This isn't really something you can say no to."

Tyler looked at Demimeramon suspiciously. "Exactly what are these forces of evil? What are we up against."

"I already told you I don't know. Bu whatever it is, it's big. You and the others wouldn't have been chosen if this were something the older digidestined could take care of on their own."

"Great.", Tyler replied. "Just great." 

Once they left the building, Demimeramon concealed himself in the pocket of Tyler's jacket. Using the digivice as a guide, Tyler followed the signal for several blocks. The people he passed on the sidewalk gave him a few odd looks but he ignored them. Finally, he stopped and consulted the digivice. "I think what we're following is across the street in that park."

Demimeramon's voice was muffled through Tyler's pocket. "You're right. I can sense the presence of other digimon. Be careful." 

Tyler crossed the street and entered the public park. It was early in the day and there were only a few children playing on the open lawn. In the center of the park was a round man-made lake. It was only a few feet deep. Two girls sat on the concrete ledge around the water playing with their dolls. Tyler looked at the digivice again. "It's here. But this thing can't give me a more specific location." He looked around. Aside from a few scattered trees, the park was just a big square lawn. "I don't see any place for them to hide."

A scream from the girls by the lake drew both their attention. "There's one mystery solved.", Tyler sighed.

The two girls ran away as several creatures emerged from the water. They had short, stout bodies and walked on all fours. Their short legs ended in webbed feet. They were covered in matted gray hair and had a row of spiked down their back. Tyler pointed his digivice at the things as they crawled over the edge of the lake. 

ANALYZER ACTIVE.

GIZAMON.

LEVEL: ROOKIE.

ATTACK: SPIRAL SAW

ANALYZER DEACTIVATED.

Demimeramon stared at the three Gizamon as they approached. "This is weird. Gizamon usually have orange hair."

"Maybe they forgot to dye it this week.", Tyler responded impatiently. "Are they dangerous?" 

Demimeramon nodded. "Gizamon are nasty little buggers. We'd better be careful."

The Gizamon stared at their surroundings. One by one their black eyes focused on Tyler and Demimeramon. "Master wants digidestined. We obey.", one of them hissed. They bared their razor sharp teeth and advanced on the human and digimon. 

"Okay. What do we do?". Tyler asked, backing away.

"We fight!", Demimeramon shouted, jumping forward. "Bubble Blow!"

The stream of pink bubbles crossed the distance between Demimeramon and the Gizamon and splashed against their faces. They growled and shook their heads but kept coming.

"Good job. I think that took care of it.", Tyler said sarcastically. 

Demimeramon frowned. "I don't think this is going to work."

"We take digidestined to master.", the Gizamon snarled.

"I don't think so!", Demimeramon growled. "Watch this Tyler!"

Tyler's digivice shot a beam of red light at Demimeramon. Tyler stumbled back in surprise. "Whoa!"

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

INITIATING DIGIVOLUTION.

A sphere of red light formed around Demimeramon. "Demimeramon digivolve to...!" The red sphere shattered to reveal Demimeramon's new form. His body looked like a large candle in a golden dandle stick. His waxy white body appeared soft and malleable. He had large red eyes and a mouth full of small teeth. Atop his head burned a small flame with its own grinning face. "Candlemon!"

'Damn!", Tyler shouted. "How did you do that?" 

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

ANALYZER ACTIVE.

CANDLEMON

LEVEL: ROOKIE

ATTACK: FLAME BOMBER

NOTES: BODY IS MADE OF A SOFT SUBSTANCE WHICH CAN ABSORB ATTACKS USED AGAINST IT.

ANALYZER DEACTIVATE.

Candlemon grinned. "You thought that was cool? Check this out! Flame Bomber!"

A ball of fire spewed from Candlemon's mouth. It struck the ground in front of the Gizamon and exploded. The force of the blast threw the three digimon back. They hit the ground and scrambled forward.

"Spiral Saw!", they cried together. Their bodies spinning like spiked wheels, the Gizamon surged forward. 

Candlemon hopped backwards slightly. "Uh-oh. Flame Bomber!" The ball of fire struck one of the charging Gizamon and sent it flying away. But the other two kept coming. Before Candlemon could attack again, the two Gizamon barreled into him. Their razor sharp spikes tore into Candlemon's soft body. The impact knocked him away. His waxy body already reforming, Candlemon struggled to get up but one of the Gizamon charged into him again. Gasping in pain, he flew back and hit the ground hard. 

Stopping their spin, the Gizamon came to a rest in front of Candlemon. "Kill digimon. Take digidestined to master.", they said.

A rock bounced off one of the Gizamon's heads. It turned with a growl. "Stay away from him!", Tyler yelled, already hefting another stone. 

"Master wants digidestined. Hurt Digidestined!", the creature hissed. His courage failing, Tyler backed up. He hurled the stone in his hand but in his panic it missed. 

The Gizamon grinned with a mouth full of pointed teeth. "Cut Digidestined! Tear Digidestined!" 

Candlemon groaned. "No... Tyler, use your digivice.", he said weakly.

Tyler looked at the device in his hand with confusion. "How?" He stared at the buttons surrounding the screen. Without thinking, his finger moved over one of the buttons, the one below the screen. His finger depressed the button and the digivice erupted in light.

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

POWER MERGE.

A bolt of red light flew from Candlemon's body. The two startled Gizamon jumped away in surprise as the light flew past them. Tyler cried out as the light struck him. For a moment he felt disoriented and then he felt something new. A sense of power he had never experienced. His body felt hot. But the heat wasn't uncomfortable. Quite the contrary, he felt better than he ever had. Before his amazed eyes, his arms burst into flame. But he felt no pain. Tyler turned to the confused Gizamon facing him. 

"Hurt Digidestined?", it said feebly. 

Tyler smiled. "Uh-uh."

He stretched out his hand a ball of flame shot from it and engulfed the enemy digimon. The creature was instantly consumed and its body disintegrated. Tyler stared at his flaming hand in amazement.

"Now that was cool." 

For a moment, the remaining Gizamon looked at Tyler uncertainly. Then, coming to a mutual decision they sprinted back towards the lake they had come from. 

"Oh no you don't.", Tyler said raising a blazing hand. 

"Let them go. They're no more threat to us.", Candlemon said weakly. The digimon had recovered from his wounds but he seemed drained. 

Tyler looked at his partner skeptically and then lowered his hand. The flames around his arms extinguished and a bolt of red light flew from Tyler back into Candlemon who seemed instantly strengthened. 

Candlemon glowed faintly and then reverted to Demimeramon. Tyler looked at him. "You got small again." 

Demimeramon nodded. "Digivolving requires a lot of energy. There's a limit to how long I can stay like that."

"So what was that thing I did. It was like I got your powers for a minute there.", Tyler asked.

"I'm not sure exactly.", Demimeramon responded. "I just knew it would work."

"Well it was totally cool! I vaporized that thing and the rest of them took of running! I rule!"

Demimeramon seemed less enthusiastic. "Yeah. But we don't know why those things were after you. Whoever or whatever sent those Gizamon will probably send something else. This was only the beginning."

As if to emphasize Demimeramon's point, the lake in the center of the park exploded. Tyler turned in shock as a creature out of his nightmares rose from the rubble. It was the living skeleton of a monster. It's huge arms ended in clawed hands. The eye sockets of its skull burned with a red light. The bones of its rib cage ended in vicious points. Along its spiked back bone a series of bony protrusions formed into something similar to a cannon. The thing towered high over the human and other digimon. It growled and flexed its claws. The towering monster turned towards them. Its jaws opened wide and it roared.

What the hell is that!?", Tyler yelled.

Beside him, Demimeramon trembled in fear. "Skullgreymon.", he whispered.

Yikes! Looks like Tyler's in serious trouble. Will Anna be able to get over her fears in time to help him? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	3. Enter the Fray

Last time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.

Tyler and Anna, the two newest digidestined met their digimon partners Demimeramon and Hydromon. Anna was too scared too fight so Tyler and Demimeramon had to face down a group of Gizamon on their own. Demimeramon digivolved to Candlemon and them power merged with Tyler to send the Gizamon running. That's when Skullgreymon attacked. Looks like Tyler's in big trouble.

__

Di Di Di...

Di Di Di...

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Change into digital champions to save the digital world!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions! Power merge!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon!

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

ENTER THE FRAY

The sudden beeping jolted Anna out of her silent thoughts. She looked in alarm at the small silver sphere sitting on the desk next to her. "What's wrong with it?", she asked fearfully.

Hydromon bounced over to the digivice and examined it thoughtfully. "There's nothing wrong with it. The D-Sphere is programmed to alert it's keeper whenever one of their fellow digidestined is in danger."

Anna looked closer at the small screen on the digivice. It displayed a grid map of the city with a number of red and blue dots scattered across it. At the moment, one of the closest red dots was blinking in time to the rhythmic beeping the device was emitting. 

"That's Tyler's signal.", Hydromon said. "He and Demimeramon are in danger. We have to go help them Anna." 

Anna's face paled and she drew back. "What? I can't help him! What could I possibly do?"

Hydromon looked at her partner sadly. "You were picked to be a digidestined Anna. I know it can seem difficult and frightening, but you are going to have to fight eventually. Right now you have to make a choice. Your friend needs your help. You can summon your courage and risk your own safety to help him, or you can stay here and leave him to whatever dangers he faces alone."

* * * 

Tyler dove out of the way as the bony claw tore through the ground where he had been standing a moment ago. He hit the dirt several feet away and looked back. The massive creature that had attacked him was drawing back it's claw to attack again.

"What is that thing!?", he yelled.

"Skullgreymon!", Demimeramon called back. "We have to get away from it! There's no way we can fight it!"

"I'm all for that!", Tyler cried, ducking another swipe from the Skullgreymon's razor sharp claws. 

Tyler ran for the edge of the park with Demimeramon right behind him. Skullgreymon's eyes narrowed and he growled at the sight of his prey trying to escape. His powerful arms tore a nearby tree out of the ground and he hurled it at the fleeing human and digimon. Tyler came up short as the massive object crashed to the ground in front of him. 

"Jeez!", he cried, stumbling back. 

Skullgreymon grinned and stomped forward. With their way blocked, Tyler and Demimeramon backed up. 

Tyler's back hit the uprooted tree trunk. He had nowhere to go as the behemoth in front of him advanced. "We're dead.", he groaned.

Skullgreymon drew back his arm prepared to crush the pair cowering in front of him. 

"Bubble Blow!" A stream of pink bubbles hit Skullgreymon in the eyes. Temporarily blinded, the monster stumbled back.

Tyler looked up in surprise to see Hydromon perched on the trunk of the fallen tree above him. "Move!", she cried.

Not thinking to argue, Tyler grabbed Demimeramon and sprinted away from Skullgreymon. His eyes clear, the creature bellowed and turned towards his prey once again. Tyler had reached the end of the tree and nearly ran headlong into Anna. He tried to grab her but she looked past him and saw Skullgreymon lumbering forward. Her eyes widened and she fainted dead away. Tyler caught her unconscious form before it hit the ground. He turned back to see that Skullgreymon was almost on top of them. 

"Bubble Blow!" Two streams of bubbles from Demimeramon and Hydromon swam around Skullgreymon's head. He roared and swatted them.

Hydromon joined the others on the ground. "He isn't going to let us escape. We have no choice but to fight him."

Tyler looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. "What are we supposed to do against that thing?"

Hydromon shook her head. "I don't know, but we are the only ones who can do anything! Running won't accomplish anything. We have to make a stand here and now."

From within her pocket, Anna's digivice began to glow. 

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

INITIATING DIGIVOLUTION.

"Hydromon digivolve to...!" A sphere of blue light formed around Hydromon. A moment later it shattered to reveal her new form. She was now a small amphibious creature. Each of her four legs ended in a small claw. Her skin was a light shade of green and a bright orange fin grew from her back. "Modokibetamon!"

"My turn, I guess.", Demimeramon said.

"Great.", Tyler replied sarcastically. "Go get 'em."

"Demimeramon digivolve to...Candlemon!"

The two smaller digimon leapt into action while Tyler remained watching protectively over Anna's prone body.

Despite her short legs and the fact that her body was very low to the ground, Modokibetamon moved quite fast. She scuttled between Skullgreymon's legs before he could stop her and in turning to find her left himself open to attack by Candlemon. 

"Flame Bomber!" The explosive ball of fire hit Skullgreymon square in the back but he barely reacted. The monster continued to focus on Modokibetamon.

"Hydro Jet!" A blast of water from her mouth shot through the air and struck Skullgreymon in the face. The force of the attack was similar to being struck by a high-pressure hose. It was enough to knock a human senseless or seriously stun a weaker digimon, but to Skullgreymon it was barely a tap. He bellowed in rage at the water which splashed across his face and drove his claws towards his attacker. Modokibetamon rolled out of the way but barely missed being sliced in half. As it was, she was pelted by debris as the ground next to her was torn open. Annoyed by his miss, Skullgreymon prepared to strike again but Candlemon had other ideas.

He came from behind Skullgreymon and used the bony slats of his tail and spine to climb quickly towards the behemoth's head. In a moment he was perched on Skullgreymon's head much to his opponent's anger. Candlemon ducked as a claw sailed over his head.

"Aim at his head!", he called to Modokibetamon. The digimon on the ground seemed confused but wasted no time.

"Hydro Jet!" The gout of water sailed towards Skullgreymon but before it could hit, a blast of fire from Candlemon hit the water causing it to become a rapidly spreading cloud of steam. Suddenly blinded by the cloud of steam around him, Skullgreymon stumbled about in confusion. Candlemon took the opportunity to jump to the ground and join Modokibetamon.

"That'll slow him down for a moment.", Candlemon said.

"And then what?", Modokibetamon replied. 

"Are you two okay?!", Tyler ran to join the digimon. Behind him, Anna was awake but seemed paralyzed with fear. She refused to move from where she stood and just stared at the towering form of Skullgreymon as he futilely clawed at the cloying mist around him. 

"We aren't strong enough to defeat him.", Modokibetamon said slowly. "All we can do is slow him down and that won't last for long. But, if you and Anna both power-merge, perhaps you will be strong enough to stand against him. 

"Power-merge? You mean that thing I did before when we were fighting the Gizamon?"

Candlemon nodded. "In you and Anna, our powers will be increased. I don't know if it will be enough to fight an ultimate level digimon but...?"

"But it's the only chance we have.", Tyler finished. Both digimon nodded.

Tyler's expression flickered from uncertainty to dear to determination. He ran across the space separating him from Anna. 

"Anna! We have a plan but it means you're going to have to help me fight that thing!" 

Anna's only reply was to stare blankly past Tyler. 

Candlemon and Modokibetamon joined them. "I don't want to be rude again, but we don't have time for this.", Candlemon said impatiently.

Tyler nodded and grabbed Anna by the shoulders, shaking her violently. The affect was about what he had hoped for. Her eyes focused on him and her expression turned from one of horror to confusion and even a bit of anger. 

"I know you're scared Anna, but we need you to get with it.", Tyler said, still holding her shoulders. 

Anna looked at him for a moment, but her gaze shifted past him towards Skullgreymon. "Monster.", she murmured.

Tyler shook her once again. "Yes, it is a monster, and now we're going to fight it! Do you understand me?"

Suddenly understanding, Anna gasped and stumbled back. "No! I can't!"

Normally Tyler had more patience with Anna, but at the moment he couldn't afford it. Once more he grabbed her roughly. "You have to fight Anna! If we don't fight we'll die and then that thing will hurt other people! Now get it together and help me!"

And then, to his surprise, she actually nodded. Her entire body was trembling but her face showed fearful acceptance. 

At that moment, the cloud of steam around Skullgreymon thinned and disappeared. He took a moment to look around and then his hateful gazed focused on the pair of humans and digimon below him. 

"Now Anna!", cried Hydromon. "Use your digivice!"

Anna hesitated for a moment and then thumbed the small button on her digivice. Tyler follower her example.

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

POWER MERGE.

Bolts of red and blue light flew from the bodies of Candlemon and Midokibetamon into those of Tyler and Anna. Having already experienced this, Tyler seemed hardly surprised and flames began to dance along his arms. Anna however, screamed as her arms turned translucent and seemed to ripple and flow like water. She stared in horror at her transformed appendages. 

Tyler, meanwhile had already gone on the attack. A flurry of fireballs shot from his burning hands and struck Skullgreymon. The beast shook his head, slightly dazed, but was otherwise unhurt. Tyler noticed that the sense of great strength he had a moment earlier had lessened considerably. In fact, he actually felt somewhat drained. Tyler's hesitation cost him. Skullgreymon's clawed arm struck down and though Tyler dusked to the side he was still struck a glancing blow. Even a minor tap from the giant monster was enough to send Tyler reeling. He hit the ground and his vision swam. As he struggled to regain his senses, Tyler was totally oblivious as Skullgreymon raised his arm and prepared to smash it down on the helpless boy. 

Anna was still looking at her liquefied arms in horrified fascination. She felt no pain but her entire body was tingling faintly and the sensations from her arms were unlike anything she had ever experienced.

"Anna! Help Tyler!"

At Midokibetamon's shout. Anna looked up, startled. She saw Tyler lying on the ground hurt. Skullgreymon was about to strike a blow that would surely kill him. She was seized by terror, but there was also something else. The thought of Tyler being hurt or worse dying brought an incredible surge of rage she had never felt before. Acting on instinct, Anna raised her arms and pointed them at Skullgreymon. Her anger caused her to lash out and without even realizing what she was doing, a gout of water blasted from her outstretched hands. The stream of high pressure liquid covered the distance between her Anna and Skullgreymon in an instant and then the monster's head was snapped back by the sheer force of the water as it struck him. 

Anna stared at her hands in amazement. Startled by the force of the blow, Skullgreymon took several steps back and regarded the tiny creature below him with guarded curiosity. As the shock of the attack wore of, his interest turned to anger and he roared. With an earth-shaking stomp he advanced towards Anna who now felt nothing but fear. 

Tyler slowly opened his eyes to see that the ground had stopped spinning beneath him. He slowly sat up in time to see Skullgreymon's body pass over him as the huge creature stomped past him. He looked ahead to see Anna standing in the path of the beast. She was frozen in terror and did nothing as Skullgreymon approached her. 

With the nastiest grin his fleshless mouth could muster, Skullgreymon stopped and looked down at the human who had hurt him a moment before. His mouth opened and from somewhere within his gaping maw came a voice like stones being scraped together.

"Dark Shot!"

The bones on the back of Skullgreymon's spine were curved into a sort of rounded structure which rested just below his shoulder blades. Now the purpose of this growth became evident. The area within the curved bones erupted with fire and a black object shot up into the sky. It was huge and roughly the shape of a bullet. Molded into the front of the projectile was the outline of a grinning mouth. Trailing fire behind it, the missile shot high into the sky. At the height of its climb, the missile then turned back towards the earth and proceeded to plummet downward. 

Tyler looked up as the black shape rapidly grew larger and closer. "Oh shit.", he muttered.

"Run!", Midokibetamon cried.

Tyler and Candlemon ran in one direction while Anna and Midokibetamon sprinted in another. Skullgreymon simply threw back his head and laughed.

The missile hit the ground releasing an explosion that caused the ground to shake for miles in all directions. Half of the park and most of the adjacent block were torn apart. Tyler, Anna, and their digimon had managed to get clear of the immediate blast zone. But the shockwave from the explosion lifted them off of their feet and sent then hurtling through the air. Tyler hit the ground with a bone jarring impact. He landed on his side and heard an unpleasant snapping sound as his arm erupted in blazing pain. Candlemon landed nearby. Large portions of his soft body had been splattered on the ground around him. Anna landed on top of Midokibetamon in the remains of the lake which had once sat in the middle of the park. The body of her partner softened the impact enough to prevent Anna from sustaining serious injury but she was still severely stunned. Midokibetamon took the brunt of the fall and nearly lost consciousness.

Midokibetamon slowly came to her senses. Her lower body was partially submerged in the water that remained in the devastated lake. At present, there were only a few inches of standing water left. Still, the amphibious digimon found herself strangely comforted by the feel of the water on her skin. In fact she could swear that she felt almost stronger, despite the attack she had just endured. 

Candlemon groaned as his body began to reform itself. The portions of his waxy form which had been splattered around him flowed back into his main body which was trying to regain it's natural shape. He raised his head and saw a blazing inferno where the missile had touched down. Smaller fires were slowly burning in the area around the impact crater. Several trees had been felled by the impact and set ablaze by the fiery explosion. As he stared at the dancing flames, he felt strangely comforted. And, was it his imagination, or where the flames shrinking? 

Skullgreymon surveyed the destruction his attack had caused with joyful satisfaction. His primitive mind took great pleasure in causing such carnage. Somewhere in the recesses of his memory he recalled that his orders had been to retrieve the digidestined humans alive for his master. But that order had been temporarily forgotten by the anger caused by the fleeting pain the humans had caused him. Now he surveyed the area around him and was pleased to see that both the humans were still alive. It would be a simple matter to collect them now. His master would be pleased.

Tyler nearly passed out as a fresh wave of pain lanced through his arm as he rolled over. He tried to move the arm and found it unwilling to move. The only reward he got for the effort was even more pain. 

"Broken." The though finally penetrated his brain. His arm must have been broken in the fall. He made an effort to keep still and the pain in his arm returned to a constant throb. Slowly, he took stock of his situation. Candlemon was near him and seemed captivated by the sight of a large fire where the missile had hit. Tyler noticed that at some point, the power he had taken from Candlemon was left him. "This is not going well.", he observed.

Candlemon looked back at Tyler, shaken from his momentary trance. The human seemed to be making an effort to keep his arm straight at his side. "Tyler. You're hurt."

Tyler grimaced. "Yeah. But I guess it could be worse. How are you."

Candlemon considered his reply. Considering what he had been through, he felt great. He had already recovered from Skullgreymon's attack and he actually felt stronger that he could ever remember being. "I'm fine.", he responded. "In fact, I feel really good."

"Good for you.", Tyler said painfully. There was a red glow in the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw that it was coming from his pocket. He carefully reached into it, trying to avoid moving his bad arm. He pulled out his digivice and was surprised to see that the metal sphere was shining with a bright red light. "Now what?", he muttered.

Midokibetamon first became aware of what was happening when she noticed that the water level around her was beginning to lower. Then she noticed the strange tingling sensation in her legs. She looked closer and saw that the water she was standing in was actually being absorbed into her skin. It was an unusual sensation but not at all unpleasant. In fact, with every passing moment, she felt stronger. She looked over at Anna who still seemed groggy from the fall. 

"Anna. Something is happening.", Midokibetamon said slowly.

Anna looked up fearfully, as if expecting yet another source of danger. "What is it?", she asked quietly. That was when she saw the blue light coming from her pocket. She cautiously reached in and pulled out her digivice. "What's happening?"

Both digivices suddenly flared with glares of red and blue light. The two rookie digimon began to shimmer and spheres of light surrounded them both once again.

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

ELEMENTAL FUSION.

INITIATING DIGIVOLUTION. 

"Elemental fusion! Candlemon digivolve to...!" Candlemon's body grew larger and taller. He took on human proportions. His entire body was covered in flames. His face had the same large blue eyes as Demimeramon. "Meramon!"

"Elemental fusion! Midokibetamon digivolve to...!" Her body grew rapidly. She had the appearance of a large fish with silvery skin. Rather than fins she had a pair of arms ending in webbed hands. Her arms, chest, and face were covered by blue armor resembling diving equipment. Her helmet looked much like an air mask. Instead of legs, she balanced on a finned tail. "Depthmon!" 

The newly digivolved Champions stood before their partners. The pain in his arm, momentarily forgotten, Tyler stared in amazement at Meramon. Rather than any type of fear, Anna beheld her partner's new form with awed fascination.

Skullgreymon saw the evolved digimon and a hint of worry flashed through his mind. This might be more difficult than he had thought. 

"Time for round two.", said Meramon in a voice like crackling flames. 

"Indeed." Depthmon's voice sounded as though she were speaking underwater. 

Both digimon charged at Skullgreymon. Caught off guard by the sudden frontal attack, he fell back. Meramon held his hands over his head and a red ball of flames formed between them. A pair of cannons slid out f Depthmon's armor and locked into place on her shoulders. 

Meramon hurled the fireball at Skullgreymon. "Magma Blast!"

Depthmon's cannons fired twin shots of high pressure water. "Aqua Cannon!"

Depthmon's attack hit Skullgreymon in his rib cage. The extreme force behind the attack was enough to crack several of his ribs. Meramon's fireball hit the behemoth square in the face. Skullgreymon roared in rage and pain. Where the attacks of in-training or rookie digimon had been unable to hurt him even slightly, the combined attacks of two champion digimon were enough to do serious damage. 

Any sense of reason destroyed by the sudden pain, Skullgreymon lashed out at his opponents. But his clumsy attack was easily avoided by the smaller and more graceful digimon. Depthmon spun gracefully on her tail as Skullgreymon's claws flew past her. Meramon leapt into the air as a bony claw lunged towards him. He flipped backwards in the air and came down on his feet well out of Skullgreymon's reach. Reaching for the closer target, Skullgreymon grabbed for Depthmon, but she nimbly darted out of his grasp and through his open legs. Once behind, she spun and once more her cannons moved into place.

"Aqua Cannon!" The attack hit the back of Skullgreymon's knee. The ball joint shattered under the impact and the giant toppled forward. 

Away from the immediate battle zone, Tyler and Anna watched in awe.

"They're amazing.", Anna breathed. 

Tyler grinned as Skullgreymon hit the ground. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing this."

With one of his legs useless, Skullgreymon was unable to stand. Completely lost in a rage borne of pain and fury he swung his claws wildly. But both of the other digimon were well outside of his range. Refusing to give up, a missile appeared in the cannon on Skullgreymon's back. 

"Oh no you don't!", Meramon muttered. "Magma Blast!"

The ball of roiling flames struck through the air and hit the missile before it could detonate. The explosion was deafening. Both Meramon and Depthmon were thrown back by the force of the explosion. Farther away, Tyler and Anna were knocked down by the shockwave. When the smoke cleared, both humans and digimon were shaken but unharmed. Skullgreymon however was gone. A few flickering traces of data particles were all that remained of the monster. 

In the wake of the explosion, Meramon and Depthmon had returned to their original forms of Demimeramon and Hydromon. Tyler and Anna walked over to join the two digimon who sat exhaustedly on the ground. Anna scooped Hydromon into her arms. Tyler was unable to do so as he was attempting to lessen the pain in his broken arm by holding it steady with his other hand. Demimeramon floated up weakly and rested on Tyler's shoulder. 

"You're hurt.", Demimeramon said in concern. 

Tyler attempted to move his arm and grimaced. "It's definitely broken. I think I'd better get to a hospital." 

Anna looked up and noticed the people who were approaching the site of the battle cautiously. 

"We have to get out of here!", she cried.

Tyler looked around. In addition to the gathering crowds, he could hear the sound of fast approaching sirens. He did want to stick around and try to explain to anyone just what had happened here. 

With Anna's help, Tyler quickly tied his jacket around his arm in a makeshift sling. With Hydromon and Demimeramon concealed in their pockets, Tyler and Anna ran from the wreckage of the park. Several people shouted after them but most were too focused on the destruction around them to pay any attention to a couple of kids. Several police cars and fire engines as well as an ambulance tore past them and it sounded like more were on the way.

Fortunately the hospital was only a few blocks away. Tyler sat in the waiting room of the emergency room for an hour before a doctor could see him. A nurse gave him a light pain killer but the pain in his arm had already faded and it mostly felt numb as long as he kept it still. When he was finally admitted, an x-ray was taken which showed a single fracture in his lower arm. A cast was applied and his arm was put in a sling. 

After Tyler was escorted away for treatment, Anna sat alone in a corner of the waiting room with the digimon concealed under Tyler's jacket which was draped over her lap. She tired to avoid making eye contact with anyone else in the room and instead focused on a television set in the upper corner of the room. A news report detailing the attack and subsequent explosion in the park was on. The involvement of digimon had been confirmed by witnesses who had stuck around to watch the fight. No actual footage of the battle had been taken and none of the witnesses said anything about seeing any children in the vicinity of the fight. 

Tyler had told the doctor attending him that he had been near the park when the explosion occurred. He said that his injury had been the result of falling during his rush to get away from the chaos. The doctor had seemed to accept his answer and had left him for a moment to gather the paperwork. Now Tyler was left with a difficult problem. He had about twenty dollars cash on him but he'd need a lot more than that to pay his bill. That meant he had no choice but to call his mom. She would not be happy to be called away from work to come pay the medical bills for her son who had managed to get himself caught in a battle between a bunch of monsters. He was considering trying to run away but he had already given them his name and address. A moment later it was taken out of his hands.

The building shook as one of the walls exploded inwards. Anna was enveloped in chaos as patients and doctors ran screaming in every direction. Anna's D-Sphere flared with blue light and began beeping like crazy. She looked at the small device as several blue and red dots blinked on the screen. 

"What's happening?!", she cried. 

"There are more digimon nearby! And several digidestined as well!", Hydromon replied. 

Suddenly Tyler was beside her, his D-Sphere in hand. 

"What happened?!", he shouted over the din.

"More digimon!", Anna shouted back.

Tyler's mouth dropped. "They attacked the hospital? What do these things want with us?"

Demimeramon looked at the screen of Tyler's digivice. "This might not have anything to do with you. There are other digidestined here as well."

"We have to get outside!", Tyler yelled. "Whatever this is, maybe we can help." 

Demimeramon and Hydromon nodded but Anna backed away shaking her head.

"We can't! Not again!"

Tyler shook his head. "I'm sorry Anna. I'm not gonna try to make you go. But I don't think this building is safe anymore. You can stay here but I think you'd be better off coming with me."

Tyler held out his hand and Anna hesitated only a moment before taking it. Together with their digimon they made their way through the piles of debris and out into the sunlight. The sight that greeted them was far from reassuring. A green creature with huge horns was swinging its fists at what seemed to be a human body entirely wrapped in green vines while a light blue skinned monster tried to put it in a headlock. 

"This is going to be a regular thing from now on, isn't it?", asked Tyler.

"I'm afraid so.", replied Hydromon. "Violence will become a way of life for all of us until our mission is complete."

Anna looked at the battle in front of them. "I don't think I can do this.", she said softly. 

Tyler looked at the three digimon before them. "So are any of these guys on our side?"

"I suppose that depends on whose side you're on." The voice came from behind them unexpectedly.

Tyler and Anna turned to see two boys about their age. One was dressed all in black, wore a pair of dark sunglasses and had a dagger shaped earring in one ear. The other stood several inches taller than any of them. He was well muscled with thick brown hair.

"Lighten up Josh.", the bigger one said. "These guys are obviously the other digidestined our digimon were telling us about." He stuck out a large hand in Tyler's direction. "How ya doin'? I'm Dave."

Tyler slowly took the offered hand and was rewarded with a vigorous shake. 

"The surly guy with the glasses is Josh.", Dave said jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the kid in black who just stood back and scowled at the rest of them.

"I'm Tyler. This is my friend Anna. The little guys are Hydromon and Demimeramon."

Dave bowed slightly at Anna and grinned at the digimon. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Now that we're all best friends, can we get back to the fight?", Josh said with a growl. 

Dave slapped his forehead. "Oh right! I almost forgot!"

The four humans turned back to the brawling monsters just as the viney one flew over their heads and smashed through the wall of the hospital over their heads.

"Aw Chloramon! You gotta be careful buddy.", Dave cried.

A moment later the blue skinned creature was sent flying into a pile of nearby debris. The horned monster bellowed and stomped towards the gathered humans. 

In her shaking hand, Anna's D-sphere came to life.

ANALYZER ACTIVE.

SCANNING.

TUSKMON.

LEVEL: CHAMPION

ATTACK: SLAMMING TUSK

"He's an awfully unpleasant fellow too.", Dave commented.

"Demimeramon!", Tyler cried.

"Demimeramon digivolve to...Candlemon!"

"A giant candle? Yeah, that'll do the trick.", Josh snorted. 

"Flame Bomber!" The ball of fire hit the attacking digimon in the face but he showed no sign of being hurt.

"Useless.", Josh said disgustedly. "Hyogamon! Get up and finish this!"

The blue skinned digimon groaned and struggled to his feet. "I'm coming, I'm coming.", he mumbled. Hyogamon walked right up to Tuskmon and looked up at the towering creature. "Hey you!"

Tuskmon looked down and blinked. 

"Ice Cudgel!" Hyogamon pulled a club resembling a large ice crystal seemingly out of nowhere and swung it into Tuskmon's chin sending the larger digimon flying back. 

Hyogamon turned and slung the club over his shoulder. "Happy?", he asked. Behind him, Tuskmon clambered to his feet and roared angrily. 

Josh raised an eyebrow and Hyogamon sighed and turned around. "All right, all right. Icicle Volley!" A hail of ice spikes flew from Hyogamon's hands and skewered Tuskmon. The green behemoth promptly exploded leaving a cloud of flickering data particles. 

"Took you long enough.", Josh remarked as Hyogamon, suddenly out of breath sunk to his knees and glowing lightly, shrunk into a small white ball with tiny stubs of arms.

Dave walked up and slapped Josh on the back forcing the smaller boy to take a step forward. "Way to go! You sure showed that nasty what's what!"

Josh's response was to glare over the rim of his sunglasses. "Whatever. Why don't you go dig your digimon out of wherever he landed."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." What appeared to be a bouncing head of cabbage hopped out of the ruins of the hospital. Dave bent to pick it up and ruffled some of it's leaves. 

"You're a tough little guy aren't ya?", he smiled warmly.

The little ball of leaves winced. "Ask me later."

"So I guess it kind of goes without saying that you guys are digidestined too?", Tyler asked.

Dave nodded. "Yup. At least that's what the talking cabbage told me." He chuckled. "This is Lushmon by the way. Josh's little guy is called Snowballmon."

Tyler stopped to think. "Demimeramon said there were five of us chosen to be the new digidestined. I guess we just have to find the fifth person now."

"You can do whatever you want.", Josh interrupted. "I'm going home."

"Hey!" Tyler grabbed Josh's arm. You can't just leave. We've all got a lot to talk about. 

Josh jerked his arm out of Tyler's grasp. When he spoke his tone was calm and cold. "Don't ever touch me again." 

With the others watching, Josh turned and walked away, stopping only to stop down and grab Snowballmon.

"He doesn't have much in the way of manners, does he?", Dave sighed. 

"What a jerk!", Tyler cried.

"Can we go home now?", Anna asked quietly.

"Yeah I guess.", Tyler replied. "Why don't we all go and get some lunch at my place. We can talk about...all this."

"Lunch?", Demimeramon asked hopefully.

Tyler reached down to scoop up the little ball of fire. "Over the peanut butter incident, huh?"

Demimeramon shrugged.

Dave threw a pair of huge arms around Tyler and Anna drawing them close rather abruptly. "Well sure! We'll all hang out at your place and have a swell time getting to know each other."

"Great.", Tyler choked out. 

They had barely taken a step when the sound of a distant explosion and a slight tremble in the ground caused their heads to snap up. In the distance a beam of white light shot straight into the air as high as they could see. 

"Wh-what is that?", Anna stammered softly. 

"Looks like lunch will have to wait.", Tyler murmured.

To be continued...

Whoa! Now what's going on? When are these new Digidestined going to get a break? And what's Josh's problem? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	4. Darkness Gathers

Last time on Digimon.

Anna and Hydromon showed up just in time to save Tyler from Skullgreymon. Anna and Tyler both power merged but were still no match for the monster. When Candlemon and Midokibetamon finally digivolved to champion they were able to take Skullgreymon out. Later, the hospital where Tyler was recovering was attacked by Tuskmon. Tyler and Anna got to meet the other new digidestined Josh and Dave. Josh and Hyogamon took out Tuskmon but Josh wasn't interested in sticking around to make friends. It looked like the trouble was finally over when a column of light just appeared in the sky. What now? 

Di Di Di...

Di Di Di...

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Change into digital champions, to save and defend the world!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions! Power merge!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon!

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

****

Darkness Gathers

"Mom, I thought you were making normal food for my party."

Mrs. Kamiya looked up from the steaming plate she held with a confused expression on her face. "This is normal. I make eggplant cookies and tofu balls all of the time."

Kari sighed. "I assumed you meant normal for other people."

"You mean everyone doesn't eat these things?", her mom asked innocently. 

Kari decided to just give up. "Never mind. I'm sure it will all be fine."

"Will Izzy be coming today? He loves my cooking."

"Izzy's still at school in America mom. He couldn't fly out here just for my birthday."

Mrs. Kamiya sighed. "That's too bad. He's such a polite young man."

As the women talked, Gatomon had snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie off of the towering platter. She sneakily took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. Her face suddenly turned green and she ran from the room with her hands over her mouth. The sounds of retching were suddenly heard from the bathroom. 

Mrs. Kamiya looked in the direction of the bathroom. "What is that sound?"

Kari sighed. "I think I better go check."

Kari approached the bathroom door which was only slightly ajar. She knocked tentatively. "Gatomon? Are you okay?"

The large white kitten appeared at the door looking somewhat bedraggled. "Exactly what did I just eat?"

Kari tried to suppress a smile. "It's probably better you don't know."

Gatomon suddenly grasped her stomach and ran for the toilet again. Kari turned away from the spectacle and gently closed the door. She walked back into the kitchen and leaned over the counter.

"I think your cookies just killed Gatomon."

Mrs. Kamiya blinked. "Maybe I used too much salt. I'd better double check the recipe."

Kari discreetly made her way our of the kitchen and into her bedroom. The sight of the huge hole in her wall covered by a sheet of plastic did little to console her. The attack of the night before came rushing back to her. The idea of being attacked by a digimon was not so disturbing although it had been the first time it had happened in her home. Far more disturbing was the fact that she herself had blasted the attacking digimon through a wall using powers she didn't even know she had. 

Kari had known that she possessed some level of power beyond that of her digidestined comrades. But she had never experienced anything like what had happened the night before. As amazing as it had been, she was truly scared of what could happen if it turned out she was unable to control these new powers, whatever they were. 

On top of that was the fact that her younger friend Rumiko had been revealed to be a newly chosen digidestined during the previous night's commotion. The fact that new digidestined were being chosen meant that there was some threat on the horizon. Whatever was coming, Kari was not looking forward to facing it and she did not envy the new digidestined who would most likely have to take the brunt of whatever came.

Sighing Kari tried to put it out of her mind. Her friends and fellow digidestined would be over soon to help celebrate her eighteenth birthday and Kari did not want to worry them by seeming overly concerned. The party would be an excellent chance for Rumiko to meet some of the other digidestined and get to know more about what her new responsibilities would involve. 

The sound of a knock at the door signaled the arrival of the first party guests. Closing her bedroom door behind her Kari made her way into the main room of the Kamiya apartment and put her best smile on. She noted with relief that Gatomon had left the bathroom and was now draped over the top of an armchair with a dazed expression on her face. 

As she reached for the doorknob, Kari drew her hand back in shock as she saw that it was glowing faintly. She held it up to the light to examine it again but the glow was gone. Had she imagined it? Slowly she reached for the door again and this time noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She opened the door to find Rumiko standing in the hall holding a small, neatly wrapped package. A yellow ball with a small beak and lightning shaped eyes was perched on Rumiko's shoulder. 

Kari bowed slightly and stepped back as Rumiko returned the gesture and entered the apartment. Kari noticed the younger girl was looking fretfully at the lock on the door. Rumiko had kicked the door in the night before to get into the apartment. 

"Don't worry.", Kari said with a smile. "My dad fixed it this morning. It was nothing compared to my bedroom wall."

"I'd still like to pay for the damage.", Rumiko said.

Kari waver her off. "Don't be silly. If you hadn't broken in here last night, I'd probably be Asuramon's prisoner by now." 

At that moment, Mrs. Kamiya entered the room. "Rumiko! Thank you so much for your help last night. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"I'm just glad that I..." The sound of a small cough from the creature on Rumiko's shoulder stopped her. "...Larvamon and I were able to help." Rumiko patted the small digimon on the head. 

"Well thank you both.", Mrs. Kamiya said with a smile and a bow.

There was another knock at the door. Mrs. Kamiya turned back to the kitchen. "You get your friends settled Kari. I'll finish getting things ready in the kitchen." 

Kari opened the door again to meet a grinning young man wearing a leather jacket with flame decals on the arms and collar. "Davis.", she said warmly. "Nice jacket."

Davis looked down at himself with a smile. "Pretty cool huh? Just like the one I used to wear in the digital world." Suddenly noticing Rumiko Davis faltered. "Er...that is...I mean that video game we used to play." 

"It's okay Davis.", Kari said. "Rumiko knows about the digital world. In fact, say hello to the latest addition to the digidestined."

Davis raised an eyebrow and gave Rumiko an appraising glance. "No kidding?" He walked over to the girl who stood nearly a foot shorter than him. He made a show of taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Well, we can never have enough beautiful ladies on the team."

Rumiko just gaped at him. "Um, hi."

Kari grabbed Davis' arm and dragged him away. "Take it easy Casanova. She's only thirteen."

Davis grinned mischievously. "Already legal then?"

Kari just shook her head and went to answer the door. A rather disgruntled looking blue lizard holding a wrapped box huffed into he apartment. "Thanks a lot for waiting Davis. I wasn't even on the elevator."

Davis raised his eyebrows innocently. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice."

"Here.", Veemon said dropping the gift on a table and flopping down on the couch.

The door had barely closed before it swung open to reveal Kari's older brother Tai, his roommate and best friend Matt, and Sora a mutual friend and Matt's girlfriend. 

Kari ran to hug her brother who returned the embrace. Tai held her at arm's length and looker her over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine big brother. Just another day in the life."

Tai shook his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"You're at college now. You can't blame yourself. Besides I'm all right. Thanks to Rumiko."

"Thank you for helping my family.", Tai said to Rumiko.

"And welcome to the team.", Sora added giving Rumiko a hug.

Matt had grabbed Davis who was getting ready to flirt with Rumiko again. "C'mon Davis. Let's use your D-3 to get Gabumon and the others here." Davis grumblingly agreed and followed Matt into a small study where the Kamiyas kept their computer.

Once in the office Davis held his digivice up the computer screen. "Digi-port open." There was a flare of light and a window opened on the screen. The image of a yellow lizard wearing a fur coat could be seen. 

"You ready Gabumon?", Matt asked. 

"Ready Matt.", the digimon replied. "Agumon and Biyomon are with me."

Matt and Davis stepped back from the computer. "Come on through." There was another flash of light and Gabumon along with two other digimon were standing in the room.

Back in the main room Kari had admitted Yolei and Ken along with their digimon Hawkmon and Wormmon. Ken was carrying a plastic covered tray with a huge cake on it. Much to Kari's relief, Yolei was laden down with bags full of food from her family's convenience store. Kari escorted the couple back into the kitchen where they gratefully divested their loads. 

"Why Yolei!", Kari's mother said. "You didn't have to bring all this. I've already made plenty of food for the party."

"Oh well.", Yolei smiled. "I guess we'll just have a little extra." 

As soon as her mom's back was turned Kari mouthed the words "Thank you" to Yolei.

"Will you mother be staying for the entire party?", Ken asked politely. 

Kari grinned. "No. She'll be leaving soon to get some things for the party with my relatives later. My dad has already made himself scarce."

"Well once she's gone, we can get the special party favors I brought.", Yolei said quietly.

"I heard about the attack last night. Are you all right.", Ken asked.

Kari sighed. "I'm fine I guess. I guess I just wish I knew why Asuramon was after me to begin with."

"Well don't worry.", Yolei said. "No one would dare attack you with all of us here."

Tai was just opening the door to admit the final party guest as they reentered the room. Kari's boyfriend Takeru or T.K. for short came in with his digimon Patamon hovering right behind him. 

Kari rushed over to him and they kissed briefly. "Kari...", he began.

"If one more person asks me if I'm all right, I am going to scream.", Kari said with a growl. 

"Well I'll try to refrain.". T.K. said with smile. 

Mrs. Kamiya came in then. "You kids have fun. I'll be back in a few hours." 

As soon as she had left Yolei whispered something to Hawkmon who promptly flew out the window. He returned a moment later carrying a bag filled with bottles of various shapes and sizes.

"Where'd you have that hidden?", Davis asked.

"I had Hawkmon stash it on the roof. Now the party can really begin."

Yolei began to unpack bottles of various brands of beer as well as several bottles of Sake. Davis, Veemon, and Agumon cheered. Tai groaned, and Sora exchanged a worried glance with Matt. Alcohol was difficult to come by in the digital world, so some of the digimon tended to over do it when they had the opportunity to drink. 

Agumon had already opened a bottle of beer and was about to pour it into his open maw when Tai grabbed the bottle away from him. "Sorry pal. But alcohol and fire breath do not mix." 

Agumon walked away grumbling. "Set a guy's hair on fire once and you're paying for it forever."

While the others selected their drink of choice, Kari and Yolei went to the kitchen to get the food. 

"It's too bad the others couldn't make it.", Yolei remarked. 

"Yes.", Kari agreed. "Izzy, Mimi, and Joe couldn't get away from their responsibilities in America and Cody's away on a family trip. At least everyone else was able to come."

They worked in silence for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened last night?", Yolei finally asked. 

"I guess I am still kind of freaked out by it.", Kari admitted. "Getting attacked was nothing new, but those weird powers I displayed. It felt so strange. I've known there was something different about me for a long time. I learned that I has abilities none of the other digidestined had back when I first came to the digital world. But this was different. Whatever it was it seemed so primal. I didn't feel like myself when I was using it." 

"Well whatever this is about, you're not going to deal with it alone. You've got all of us behind you."

Kari smiled at her friend. "Thank you Yolei. Now let's get this food out there before the guys start eating the furniture."

In the living room, everyone seemed to be having a god time. Tai, Matt, and Sora were keeping an eye on the younger kids to make sure things didn't get out of hand with the alcohol. Their job was made easier by the fact that T.K. and Ken had chosen to refrain from drinking and Rumiko, who had never drank anyway, wasn't really interested. Davis and Veemon were another story. They had each had several shots of Sake and had several more lined up on the table in front of them. Hawkmon had had a shot himself and was working on his second beer. Wormmon clung to a wall nursing a beer and Gatomon was already on her second. Gabumon and Patamon had already had a few and were starting to show it. Agumon kept trying to sneak a bottle but Tai had succeeded in stopping him so far. 

Kari sighed as she had to step aside to avoid Patamon who was wobbling unsteadily through the air. "You've really got to stop bringing alcohol when the digimon are around.", Kari said to Yolei.

"Hey it could be worse. At least we won't have to listen to Armadillomon sing."

Yolei set her tray of food down and grabbed a beer for herself. 

Davis had abandoned the shots and had walked over to talk to Rumiko. "So your a digidestined huh? I like that in a girl."

Rumiko smiled politely. "So you and Kari have known each other for awhile?" 

Davis nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! We go way back. Kari and I have been through a lot together. She used to be crazy about me but I knew T.K. liked her so I did my best to keep things platonic between us."

From nearby Yolei snorted. Davis glared at her. "She had the hots for me too, but she wasn't my type." 

Davis noticed that Yolei was now smirking. He slowly followed her line of sight over his shoulder to see Ken standing a few feet away with a bemused expression on his face. Davis swallowed hard and blushed. "Uh, hey Ken. Have you and Rumiko been introduced."

"Only briefly by Kari." Ken shook the new digidestined's hand. "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll do well." 

Meanwhile Larvamon had been getting to know the other digimon. Patamon, Veemon, and Gabumon were too drunk to make much in the way of civilized conversation but Agumon and Biyomon were doing their best to give her a crash course on their history. 

"So you can both reach the mega level?", Larvamon asked with a tone of awe.

"Well Agumon can.", Biyomon answered. "I've only done it once and I'm not sure if I could again."

"Do you know anything about the other digidestined who were chosen at the same time as Rumiko?", Agumon asked.

Larvamon shook her head. "All I know are that there are four others besides Rumiko. I suppose we should make an effort to find them soon."

"That shouldn't be too hard.", Biyomon said. "Rumiko's digivice has a locator doesn't it?"

"Yes. After the party is over maybe one of the others can come with us so we can go look for the others." 

While Larvamon received her education, T.K. and Kari were doing the same for Rumiko.

"So you've all killed digimon before?", Rumiko asked hesitantly.

Kari nodded. "Not personally of course. But our digimon do whatever we need them to do. Because of our emotional connections with them, whenever they kill, it's like we have as well."

Rumiko was quiet for a moment. "What's it like." 

T.K. answered this time. "It isn't easy to explain. Sometimes it happens so quickly in the heat of battle that you don't have time to realize what's happened until it's over. But there have also been plenty of times when we've gone into battles knowing that killing our opponents is the only way. That's hard. Most of the digimon we've killed have been evil but that doesn't necessarily make it easier. Making the decision that taking a life is the only option is the worst thing any of us have had to do. We avoid it whenever possible."

"Will I, will Larvamon have to kill?", Rumiko asked.

T.K. and Kari looked at each other. "I'm afraid so.", Kari said. "It may be awhile, but you wouldn't have been chosen if whatever threat is coming would be easy to deal with. Sooner or later, individually or as a group, you and the other new digidestined will have to make a choice between your own life and that of your enemies."

"I don't know if I can do that.", Rumiko said as she hung her head. 

"I know you may not think so now. But when the time comes, you'll do what you know you have too. It may seem unfair, but you wouldn't have been chosen if you weren't strong enough to make difficult choices like that." 

For the next hour the party continued. At Tai's insistence the drinking was toned down. But by that point some of the digimon had already passed out. After being cut off, Davis had gone to the bathroom and then proceeded to fall asleep in a chair. After most of the food was gone, Kari opened her gifts. Davis had given her a CD of an American band she had never heard of. When she thanked him he woke up long enough to mumble something unintelligible and conked out again. Yolei and Ken gave her a lovely pink dress which she promised to wear at the party for her family later. T.K. gave her a pair of diamond earrings which she promised to thank him properly for later. From Matt was a copy of his band's latest CD as well as an autographed photo of himself which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Sora. Sora's gift was a gift certificate to a store which sold all manner of scented soaps and lotions. Tai gave her a new digital camera which Kari knew must have cost him a fortune. Gatomon gave her a small crystal statue of an angel which Kari loved but she had no idea where the digimon had gotten the money for it. From the other digimon was a basket of fruits and wild flowers gathered form the digital world as well as a coupon for a free meal at Digitamemon's Diner. Rumiko gave her a book of short stories by one of her favorite authors. 

Kari thanked them all and at Yolei's urgings went to try on her new dress. While she was away, the digidestined chatted amongst themselves. Tai and Matt removed what was left of the alcohol primarily to keep the remaining digimon out of trouble. Davis woke up and flipped on a small TV in the corner of the room. He absently scanned the channels until he came to a news program. A reporter stood in what appeared to be a warzone but a caption on the bottom of the screen identified the location as a small park on the other side of the city. The park itself had been completely leveled and only a bare lot of scorched earth and smoldering fires remained. The surrounding buildings were mostly intact but all of the windows on the lower floors had been shattered and some of the walls were suffering from partial collapse. Medical crews were treating several injured people and police were interviewing witnesses. Davis turned up the volume attracting the attention of the others. The newscaster was in the middle of his report. 

"...claim the damage was caused by a battle between several monsters. This is not the first time such reports have been made. Police have speculated that the damage may have been caused by an exploding gas line and refuse to comment on the possibility of the involvement of the so-called monsters often referred to as Digimon."

"Oh-no.", Sora said. 

"Digimon.", Tai groaned. "It has to be."

"Maybe we should go over there. Check it out.", Yolei said.

Matt shook his head. "Whatever happened is already over. The authorities have things under control. There isn't much we could do now anyway." 

In her room, Kari was standing in front of a mirror as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her new dress. Yolei had gotten her sizes almost completely right. The dress was a little snug on the waist but that could be easily fixed. She had just picked up a brush to smooth her hair when the voice filled her mind.

"Kari."

Kari looked around her, startled. The room was empty.

"Kari."

"Who's there?", she cried. The voice was quiet, even gentle, but it filled her with dread like nothing else she could remember.

"Come to me Kari."

This time the voice was louder and she knew it came from inside her mind. Sudden, irrational fear flooded her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want you Kari. Only you."

She pressed her hands over her ears as if to shut out voice but it did no good.

"You belong with me Kari. Come to me."

"No!", she screamed. "Leave me alone."

Suddenly cold and menacing the voice spoke so loudly it made her cry out.

"You will be mine! You cannot deny me!"

Kari fell to her knees as the world seemed to turn black around her. Her entire body felt like ice and as she sank to the floor it seemed to give way beneath her. She felt as though she were sinking in quicksand. But she could not move to struggle nor could she cry out any longer. Faintly, far away she heard a door slam and then everything went white. 

T.K. had turned away from the T.V. He could have sworn he heard a voice from Kari's room. But everyone was right there gathered around the television. It must have been his imagination. Then he heard the scream. Without thinking he turned and ran for Kari's door. Tai and Matt were right behind him. He heard her cry out again as they reached the door. Unhesitating, he grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open. 

The air in the room was icy cold and a frigid wind swept past him although the plastic sheet over the hole on the wall did not so much as flutter. Kari lay on the floor of her room. She was curled in a fetal position with her eyes closed and her hands over her head. Her entire body looked as though it had been stripped of color. Here skin and clothes were all the same dull tone of gray. He had seen her like this once before and he knew what it meant. He rushed forward but had only taken a few steps when the entire room exploded in white light. 

T.K. felt himself thrown back as if he had been hit by a truck. He flew backwards into Tai who was only a step behind him and together they sailed through the open door back into the outside hallway. Dazed he stared into the doorway in front of him as the blazing light within blinked out as if it had never been there. He heard Tai groan and felt someone lift him up. It took a moment before he could stand without Davis supporting him. Matt and Ken had entered the room and now Matt came out holding an unconscious Kari in his arms.

"My God, what happened?", Sora asked. 

"I don't know.", Matt replied carrying the smaller girl into the living room. "Clear of the sofa for me."

Sora nodded and quickly brushed away the remains of wrapping paper and dishes. Matt gently laid Kari out on the sofa with her head resting on a pillow. She was breathing heavily but other than that she appeared fine. Her skin color had returned to normal and the now rumpled dress was it's normal shade of pink.

The other digidestined stood back, seemingly afraid to get any closer but Davis pushed through them and knelt by Kari's side. Gatomon likewise jumped onto the back of the couch and stared down fearfully at her friend and partner. 

"What happened to her?", the cat digimon asked.

"I don't know.", Matt replied. "We heard a scream from her room. T.K. and Tai ran in there and the next thing I know the whole room goes white and they both come flying out of there, literally.

"It happened again.", Rumiko said quietly.

"This is what happened last night?", Sora asked. 

"Sort of. Before it was more like Kari just started to glow and then she shot a ray of light out of her hand that knocked Asuramon through the wall." 

"Still. This looks like another manifestation of the same phenomena.", Ken said slowly. 

Kari groaned slightly and began to stir. T.K. ran to her side and Davis stepped back self consciously. 

T.K. gently took her hand. "Are you okay?"

Kari blinked and held her head with her free hand. "What happened? I was trying on my dress and then..." She sat up with a gasp. "The voice!"

"Voice? What voice?", Tai cried.

"I heard a voice calling for me, and then..."

"Kari...", T.K. said slowly. "When we found you, you looked like you did before you were pulled into the dark ocean years ago."

"The Dark Ocean..", Ken said softly. 

"Whose voice did you hear Kari?", Sora asked slowly. 

Kari shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't recognize it. But the sound of it, it was like hearing pure evil."

Davis spoke up. "You're sure it wasn't...Daemon?"

"No. I couldn't forget that voice."

T.K. frowned. "Those creatures posing as Divermon who brought you to the Dark Ocean, they said they served some kind of undersea master. Could he be the one behind this?"

"Who knows?", Tai said. "We never learned anything else about him. After we sent Daemon into that dimension we never heard from any of them again."

Rumiko spoke up tentatively. "I'm sorry. But I really don't know what you guys are talking about."

As Kari rested the other digidestined filled Rumiko in on what little they knew about the dark ocean. Years ago, shortly after Davis and Yolei became digidestined, Kari had been pulled into another dimension which seemed to be almost entirely covered by a black ocean. The entire place had been shrouded in darkness . Kari had been brought to the dark ocean by a group of creatures who wanted her help in overthrowing their master. Kari had refused and with help from T.K. and Angewomon had escaped. 

Later, Kari, Yolei, and Ken had been sent into the dark ocean dimension by another enemy. They had escaped again but learned that Ken himself had been to the dark ocean before although he remembered little of it. 

Finally, when an evil digimon known as Daemon had attempted to take the dark spore which had turned Ken into the Digimon Emperor, they had succeeded in opening a portal tot he dark ocean and casting Daemon into it. Since then they had not heard from Daemon or the dark ocean again. 

By the time the story was finished, Kari had calmed down and was resting on the couch with T.K. and Gatomon by her side. Tai and Matt had gone to check out her room and found most of the furniture demolished by the same energy wave that threw Tai and T.K. from the room. 

Tai sighed as he picked up the remains of a bed leg. "Looks like Kari will be sleeping on the couch for a while."

In the living room, Davis had gone back to watching the T.V. The news continued to give periodic updates on the clean up at the park but no new information was provided. Suddenly a live feed broke into the current report. A reporter stood in front of a hospital as several creatures tore up the street in front of it. Suddenly one of the monsters, a large green one with huge horns coming out of the side of it's head charged at a smaller one with light blue skin and crashed into the front of the hospital tearing a gaping hole in the building. 

"Oh geez! Guys! Look at this!"

The other digidestined gathered around the T.V;, including Kari, despite T.K. protests. 

"Could these be the same digimon who destroyed the park?", Yolei asked. 

"We've got to do something!", Ken cried. "That's a hospital they're tearing up!"

The pictured suddenly dissolved into static as the cameraman apparently lost his nerve and dropped the camera.

"All right guys! Let's get to it!", Davis said jumping up. "Come on Veemon!"

The small blue lizard mumbled something before slipping back into his drunken sleep. Davis groaned. 

Patamon and Gabumon were in a similar state. Wormmon had spun a cocoon around himself and was fast asleep on the wall. Biyomon and Hawkmon were conscious and ready to go but Biyomon was still swaying slightly and Hawkmon's voice was slightly slurred. 

"I really don't think we should be flying around with those two.", Sora commented. 

Only Larvamon, and Agumon were completely sober but Gatomon seemed to have gotten over the effects of her drinks. Tai rejoined them in time to see a recap of the fight footage on the T.V. as well as a promise from the station's reporters that they would get back to the scene as soon as possible. 

"All right. Agumon and I will go. The rest of you stay here and make sure Kari stays safe.", Tai said.

"No way!", Kari said stepping forward. "Gatomon and I are coming with you."

"Kari...", Gatomon began.

"No! I'm not going to start ignoring my responsibilities because of this. You might need help Tai, and right now Gatomon and I are the only ones who can give it."

Tai stared helplessly at his sister trying to come up with a valid response. 

It was Ken who made the next argument. "Kari. I know better than anyone that the dark ocean is nothing to mess with. And that on top of these new powers you're starting to display means that you need to be careful. I know you want to prove that you're all right but this isn't the time for pride. If these powers of yours flare up again you may be a danger to yourself and Tai."

"But...", Kari tried to protest. 

"Ken is right.", T.K. said. "It may be hard to admit it, but something's happening to you and until we figure out what it is you can't just act like it's business as usual."

"I...You're right, I know. I'll stay here. But I still don't like the idea of Tai going alone." 

"I'll go with him.", Rumiko said.

"Rumiko, I don't know if you should.", Sora said. "This could be dangerous and..."

"And that's exactly why I should go. You guys are my friends and my teammates now. If there's anything I can do to help then I want to." 

"She's right. Whatever this is could be connected to the reason Rumiko was chosen in the first place.", Matt said.

"Okay then, Rumiko and Larvamon will come with us. Hopefully whatever's going on will have already broken up by the time we get there."

The two humans and their digimon headed for the apartment door. "We'll head up to the roof and then you can digivolve to Metalgreymon.", Tai said to Agumon. Hopefully we can avoid too much attention if we fly high enough."

Tai's hand was on the doorknob when Kari screamed.

Her body suddenly convulsing as if electricity were pouring through it, Kari lurched across the room. T.K. and Davis ran to help her but were thrown back as the room suddenly flashed white. Kari cried out as another sudden flash sent the couch and anything else close to her spinning across the room and Kari herself stumbling towards the kitchen. T.K. struggled to his feet but Tai had already sprinted across the room and grabbed Kari by the shoulders.

"Kari, listen to me! You have to calm down before..." He didn't get to finish as another violent flash sent him hurtling away. In the kitchen, Kari grabbed the counter trying to steady herself but her body flashed again reducing the counter to a pile of plastic and wooden splinters. She stumbled backwards approaching the windows on the back wall of the kitchen. She strobed again and this time an entire section of the wall vaporized leaving a hole with nothing but open air behind it. 

"Oh my god!", T.K. yelled. "We have to get her away from there!"

Gatomon ran towards her partner on all fours. "Kari! You have to stop!" 

Blinded by the convulsions wracking her body, Kari took another step backwards and found nothing beneath her foot. Flailing her arms and screaming she pitched backwards. Only Gatomon grabbing the hem of her dress kept her from falling through the open wall. For a moment Kari hung with one foot on the ledge of the hole and Gatomon trying desperately to pull her back in. Stumbling, T.K. ran to help but a final flash sent both he and Gatomon hurtling away. Kari fell backwards through the hole.

She had only fallen a few feet when the light around her flashed again and this time she simply hung in the air surrounded by a halo of light. The dazed digidestined watched as she floated back up to the level of the hole in the apartment wall. Her back was arched and her arms were spread away from her sides. Her eyes were completely white. 

"K-Kari?", Tai called.

If she heard him, Kari gave no indication. She simply continued to float upwards. Once she was suspended well over the level of the apartment rooftop, she topped and hung there in midair. A column of light extended from her body to the ground and into the sky. She stayed like this for a moment and then a bolt of light arced from her body and tore a hole in a nearby rooftop. Another streaked towards the ground and blew a jagged hole in the street below. 

By now panic was spreading on the street. All along the street people ran from shops and buildings trying to get away from the sudden destruction. A parked car erupted in flames as another bolt of light struck it causing the people nearby to scream and take cover. A fire hydrant disappeared in a blaze of light sending a geyser of water into the air. A police cruiser pulled up and two officers emerged with their weapons drawn. They stared up in bewilderment at the column of light as it continues to spew destructive bolts into the neighboring buildings and streets. Cautiously the officers raised their guns and prepared to fire at the epicenter of the light. Another blast struck down and hit the front of their car, completely flipping it over. Terrified, the officers turned tail and ran. From the remains of the Kamiya apartment, the Digidestined watched the spectacle in horror. 

"What do we do?", Rumiko asked in a whisper.

Gatomon could only stare up at her closest friends. "Oh Kari. Oh no." 

"We...we have to do something! We have to help her!", T.K. cried. 

"She's...I...I think we have to find a way to stop her. She's...she's dangerous.", Matt stammered.

T.K. spun on his brother. "Dangerous? She can't control herself! Whatever this is, it isn't her fault. We have to help!"

"You're both right.", Ken said. "We have to stop her, help her before she hurts herself or anyone else more than she already has."

"But what do we...?", Yolei was cut off as a fireball shot up from the ground and slammed into Kari.

With the sudden attack, the light around Kari cut out, the pillar of light vanished, and Kari plummeted towards the ground unconscious. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well it looks like whatever happens this will be a birthday to remember. What's happening to Kari and what's going on with the Dark Ocean? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	5. Clash of the Digidestined

Last Time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.

Kari celebrated her eighteenth birthday with her old friends from the digidestined. Things were going well until Kari's weird new powers flared up again. Unable to control herself, Kari tore up her apartment, hurt her friends, and did some serious damage to the neighborhood. The other digidestined were trying to decide whether to stop Kari or try to help her when someone took the decision out of their hands and attacked Kari. 

Di Di Di...

Di Di Di...

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Change into digital champions, to save and defend the world!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digivolve into champions! Power merge!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon!

DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS

****

Clash of the Digidestined

Tyler, Anna, and Dave arrived in time to see a bolt of energy shoot from the glowing mass in the center of the column of light to strike the police car, flipping it over. Terrified, the officers who had been prepared to open fire took off running.

"What is that?", Tyler asked, shielding his eyes as he tried to make out the source of the attack. 

"Whatever it is, it sure is tearing up this street something fierce.", Dave said with a whistle. 

Anna bit her lip and looked at the destruction around her. "People are being hurt. Can we do anything to stop this?"

Tyler clenched his fists as another bolt of light sent a streetlight crashing to the ground. "We're sure gonna try!"

Demimeramon flew from Tyler's shoulder. "I'm ready Tyler!"

Using the arm that wasn't in a cast, Tyler pulled out his D-Sphere and pointed it at Demimeramon.

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

INITIATING DIGIVOLUTION.

"Demimeramon digivolve to...Candlemon!"

"Whatever that is, we have to stop it before it does any more damage. Hit it Candlemon!"

"Be careful.", Anna whispered.

"Flame Bomber!" A ball of fire surged from Candlemon's mouth and flew through the air. For a few seconds it closed the distance to the glowing object and then it hit home. The column of light vanished and the object which had been attacking the street fell from the sky.

Tyler squinted up. "Is it just me, or does that look like..."

"A girl!", Dave exclaimed.

* * * 

"Kari!", Gatomon screamed as the young girl plummeted towards the ground.

The white cat leapt through the hole in the wall of the Kamiya apartment. 

"Gatomon wait!", Tai called from behind her.

Gatomon's body began to glow and morph as soon as she cleared the building. "Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"

Now a six foot woman clad in white silk and borne aloft by eight white wings, Angewomon shot after Kari who has just fallen past her. Beating her wings, she shot past Kari in the air and stopped below her. Kari landed in her arms, still unconscious. Angewomon lowered herself slowly cradling Kari in her arms.

* * *

"Another digimon?!", Tyler cried as the white angel caught the falling girl.

"She's so beautiful.", Anna breathed.

"I'll say.", Dave replied.

Candlemon looked at the angel digimon who was lowering towards the ground. "I'm pretty sure that's an Angewomon. Angel digimon are very rare and very powerful."

Dave held out his D-Sphere towards Angewomon.

D-SPHERE ONLINE.

ANALYZER ACTIVE.

ANGEWOMON

LEVEL: ULTIMATE

ATTACK: CELESTIAL ARROW, HEAVEN'S CHARM

"Um guys.", Dave stammered. "She's coming this way and I think she looks mad."

Indeed Angewomon had set Kari gently on the ground and was no moving towards them with a glaring expression on her face. "You attacked my partner. Explain yourself."

Tyler took a step back but his voice was angry. "You're partner was tearing this street apart. She attacked those police officers. She's the one who needs to explain herself."

"Freeze!" The police had returned with backup. Three of them now had their guns trained on Angewomon as a fourth tried to edge past her while keeping his gun pointed at Kari's prone form. One of the officers who had been caught in Kari's initial attack stepped forward. "You're under arrest. And so is she." He pointed at Kari which unfortunately drew Angewomon's attention to the officer trying to sneak past her. 

The moment she saw the gun pointing at Kari her expression hardened. She pointed her hand at the officer and it began to glow pink. "Put that weapon down.", she ordered.

The other officers immediately tensed to fire. "Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!", the lead officer shouted. 

Angewomon turned her head to look at the lead officer while keeping her hand pointed at the one whose weapon was still trained on Kari. "Tell him to get away from her, for his own sake."

"You are in no position to give orders lady. Put your hands behind your head now or we will open fire!"

On the sidelines, Tyler and the other went almost completely unnoticed. "If she's a digimon, those cops don't stand a chance.", Tyler muttered. "We have to stop her before she can hurt them."

"They're the ones with guns. Maybe we should let them handle this.", Dave said.

"Guns wouldn't have worked on that thing we fought in the park and I doubt they can hurt her. Those guys don't realize what they're dealing with."

"Something isn't right here.", Hydromon said. "Angewomon said that girl was her partner. That means she's a digidestined."

Tyler shook his head. "I don't care who she is. That girl was blasting everything in sight before and now her digimon's about to attack a bunch of police officers. There is no way they are good guys."

"She's an ultimate. I can't beat her, but I think I can distract her away from those police.", Candlemon said.

"Do it guy! We've got your back!", Dave whispered. 

Tyler nodded. "Just be careful those police don't get hurt."

"Right." Candlemon tensed and then leapt at Angewomon. "Yo wings!" 

Startled, Angewomon turned just in time to get hit in the stomach as Candlemon barreled into her. The sheer unexpected momentum toppled her over.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the officer closest to Kari ran to her and began putting a pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

Angewomon threw Candlemon off and snarled at the officer. "Get away from her!" Her hand came up and a sphere of pink energy formed around it. "Heaven's..."

"Open fire!" The other officers fired their guns at Angewomon but the bullets barely dented her seemingly vulnerable skin.

"Get back!", Candlemon shouted at the police while jumping between Angewomon and the object of her attack. "Flame Bomber!" The ball of fire struck Angewomon but she shrugged it off. 

"Get out of my way!", she ordered. 

"No way!", Candlemon shouted holding his ground.

"Get her Lushmon!", Dave yelled. The little ball of Cabbage in his arms took off and began to glow green.

"Lushmon digivolve to..."

A sphere of green energy formed around the small digimon and almost instantly cracked apart. He was now a three foot tall pile of dirt with various roots and leaves sticking haphazardly out of his body. A pair of shiny black eyes peered out and he had a mouth which was little more than a hole in his muddy form. "Soilmon!" 

"Dirt bomb!" Soilmon belched a ball of mud which splattered against Angewomon's head. Momentarily blinded she staggered back , clawing the offensive substance out of her eyes. 

"Should I Anna?", Hydromon asked her partner.

Anna hesitated and then finally nodded. 

"Hydromon digivolve to...Midokibetamon!"

"Hydro Jet!" A shot of high pressure water from Midokibetamon's mouth hit Angewomon in the stomach causing her to bend over take several steps back. 

"Enough!", Angewomon cried, flinging away most of the mud. "Kari is coming with me!" She stepped towards the body of her partner and the police who had stood nearby watching the battle tensely raised their guns again. 

"Neither of you are going anywhere!", the lead officer called. 

* * *

The digidestined had watched as Angewomon had landed on the ground. They had seen the three children confront her but they couldn't hear what was being said. 

"What's going on down there?", Davis asked.

"Oh no. look.", Sora pointed to the newly arrived police officers as they moved towards Angewomon. The resulting standoff had shocked them all.

Tai was already moving towards the door with Davis right behind them. 

"Those cops don't know what's going on down there.", Davis said. "We have to stop them before they hurt Kari or Angewomon."

"I'd be more worried about Angewomon hurting them.", Tai replied. "If she thinks they're threatening Kari she'll do whatever she has to stop them."

"So what? You want to let them arrest Kari?"

Tai sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to Kari but those men are just doing their jobs."

T.K. nodded. "From their point of view she just attacked the street and their fellow officers. They don't know she wasn't in control of herself."

"So just whose side are you guys on?", Davis demanded.

"The side that keeps anyone, including my sister from getting hurt.", Tai said firmly. "Let's go."

"Um guys...", Yolei called from the window. "Things just got more complicated." 

Tai, T.K., Davis, and Rumiko ran down the steps heading for the ground floor of the apartment building. Agumon and Larvamon were right behind them and, despite Tai's protests, Davis was dragging Veemon behind him. 

"These kids must be the new digidestined. You're our best bet for reasoning with them Rumiko.", Tai said to the younger girl.

"But they don't know me any more than they do you. Why would they listen to me?"

"At least you can try to prove you're one of them. You're their own age and you have the same digivice as theirs. Hopefully they'll be more willing to trust you."

"They'd better listen to her, for their sakes.", Davis growled. 

"Davis, I don't want you doing anything unless I give the word.", Tai said sternly. 

"I'm in this to help Kari, Tai! If those new kids are against her, then I'm against them!"

"Please don't do anything to make this worse, Davis.", T.K. pleaded.

"I'm surprised you're not with me on this T.K. If Kari can't count on you to protect her..."

T.K. spun around and slammed Davis into the wall. "Listen to me! I care about Kari more than anything else in the world! I would do anything to protect her and that includes protecting her from herself. Kari would never want anyone else to get hurt on her behalf. We're going to help her but starting a fight with the police or our fellow digidestined is not going to help anyone." 

Davis shoved T.K. away. "Those guys aren't my fellow anything! They've already picked a side and it isn't mine. You do what you want, but I swear that nothing happens to Kari while I'm around!" 

They emerged on the street to see Angewomon facing off against the police as well as the three rookie digimon. 

"Rumiko, try to talk to those kids. Explain what's going on and try to get them and their digimon to stand down." Rumiko nodded and carefully made her way across the street to where the other digidestined were standing.

"Veemon and I will deal with those cops.", Davis said to Tai. "You help Angewomon get Kari out of here."

Tai grabbed Davis by the back of his shirt. "No way Davis. You stay here. Veemon is in no condition to deal with anyone and there is no way you are attacking those officers. I will try to talk to them. Agumon, you tell Angewomon to get out of here before she makes things any worse than she already has." Agumon nodded but Davis tried to pull free.

"What about Kari?", he demanded.

"I'll take care of her Davis. You and T.K. stay here."

Rumiko was almost on top of the three younger digidestined before Anna heard her and turned around. "Oh!", the petite blond girl cried and backed away.

Tyler and Dave heard and turned to see what was wrong.

"Um, hi.", Rumiko said nervously. 

"Hi.", Dave said amiably.

"Who are you?", Tyler demanded.

Rumiko considered how to handle the situation for a moment. "My name is Rumiko. I'm a digidestined like you. See?" She held out her D-Sphere. 

Dave broke into a grin. "Well how ya doin'. We were wondering when we'd get to meet you."

"Sorry for being rude.", Tyler said. "Things are a little tense right now. My name's Tyler, this is Anna and Dave. If you're digimon is with you we could use some help against that Angewomon. She's trying to protect that girl over there after she attacked this street and those police officers."

Rumiko sighed nervously. "Actually, that girl is my friend Kari. She's actually a digidestined just like us. And um, I was kind of hoping you could call of your digimon."

Anna looked startled and then confused. Dave just looked skeptical. Tlyer's face hardened in anger. "Call them off? Your friend caused all of this destruction and then that digimon threatened those police officers."

"I know, but, it wasn't her fault. She has these powers that she can't control. She would never have attacked anyone is she'd been in control. Angewomon is just trying to protect her. All she cares about is keeping those guns away from Kari. If they'd just back down I know she'd never hurt any of them."

Tyler looks less sure of himself but he still seemed determined. "Look, it that's true then just get Angewomon to back off. Those officers aren't about to shoot an unconscious girl. But even if all of this was an accident, your friend still has to answer for what happened."

Anna came forward. "Tyler, maybe we should..."

Now becoming slightly angry herself, Rumiko cut in. "Look, I know this is bad. But if they arrest Kari, she'll either end up hurting someone else the next time her powers kick in, or they'll keep her locked away because they don't know any other way of dealing with her."

Tyler was beginning to heat up again. "If she has some kind of destructive powers that she can't control then maybe being locked up is the best place for her."

"What?!", Rumiko shrieked. "There is no way I'm letting anyone stick my friend in a cell somewhere just because they're afraid of her!"

'They'll stick her in a cell because she broke the law and she's a menace!", Tyler shouted back.

Dave stepped between them just as it looked they were about to come to blows. "Guys, guys. Why don't you all calm down. Things are tense enough as it is."

"Shut up!", Tyler and Rumiko shouted together. Looking crestfallen, Dave stepped back.

"Call of your digimon!", Rumiko shouted.

"No chance!", Tyler responded.

"You should have listened to her.", Davis said quietly before decking Tyler.

"Davis!", Rumiko shouted indignantly.

"Tyler!", Ann shrieked.

"Hey now.", Dave said with a hint of irritation. "That was not called for."

"Shut up Jockboy or I'll knock you out too.", Davis growled. 

T.K. ran up holding his head. "Sorry, he hit me too when I tried to stop him."

"Someone had to stick up for Kari since you were too chicken to.", Davis retorted.

"Rumiko threw up her hands. "That's great Davis! Just great! Now we'll never get them on our side."

Davis looked over the diminutive Anna and Dave who seemed to be at a loss for words. "Big loss.", he said sarcastically.

* * *

Tai move cautiously towards the three officers whose backs were turned towards him. The fourth was still busy guarding Kari and keeping an eye on Angewomon who seemed ready to attack at any moment. Tai knew that all of their digimon were naturally protective of their partners. Still, he truly hoped Angewomon had enough restraint not to unleash her power on those officers. The digimon's safety was never in question. Their bullets wouldn't even scratch her. But if a firefight did occur there was a good chance a stray bullet could hit Kari or any of the other humans and they were not quite so invincible. 

Tai cleared his throat. "Officers?"

One of the cops spun on him. "Get out of here kid, before you get hurt."

Tai nodded and tried very hard to appear non-threatening. "I realize that officer. It's just that the girl over there is my little sister and I would really like to get her our of this dangerous situation." 

"Kid, your sister just blew holes up and down this black and tried to fry me and my partner. The only place she is going is a maximum security prison. Now back off!"

For a moment Tai felt a flash of anger and wondered if Davis hadn't been right all along. He collected himself and tried again. "I know how bad this looks, but you guys have got to believe me when I say that you are dealing with things beyond your control. Right now the best place for her is with her family and friends. We're probably the only ones with a chance of helping her."

This time the officer spun and pointed his gun at Tai. "Right now I don't care about helping her kid! I'm more worried about the people she hurt and all the other people she'll hurt if we let her go free. Now I'll admit I don't know shit about little girls flying around and shooting lightning bolts but I'll be damned if I just walk away from this."

"I tried.", Tai said quietly. "I really did."

* * * 

From the alley next to the Kamiya's apartment building Agumon considered his options. As Wargreymon he could overpower Angewomon but fighting one of his closest friends was not a desirable option. Still Angewomon was behaving irrationally and she needed to be subdued before she did something they would all regret. 

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"

Maybe like this he could at least talk to her and convince her how big a mistake she was making. He only hoped Tai was doing better than he imagined he was about to. "Oh well. Better put on my best face.", Greymon muttered.

"Angewomon!", he roared. "Better make this look good.", he thought.

At the sound of his voice, the police officers spun towards the alley where he was emerging. "What the hell is that?", one of them shouted. 

Greymon took a deep breath. "You have broken our sacred law by venturing to the human world! You will now come with me and face the justice of your people!" 

Angewomon looked at him aghast. "What the hell are you talking about?", she demanded.

"By the decree of our great lord, no mystical creature shall breach the veil to the human world! You shall face judgement!"

The police now had no idea what to do. Candlemon, Soilmon, and Midokibetamon were plenty confused themselves. "That's a Greymon.", Soilmon said.

Midokibetamon nodded.

"So what is he going on about?"

"I have no idea."

Tai shook his head. "This is not what I had in mind."

"Get out of my way you idiot!", Angewomon yelled. 

"This is just weird.", Candlemon sighed. "Hey Tyler..."

Candlemon started as he saw Tyler laying on the ground unconscious. "Tyler! What happened?" 

Davis looked into the sky. "Well..."

Dave pointed at Davis. "That rude fella knocked him out." 

"It was kind of a heat of the moment thing.", Davis said. 

"Get away from him!", Candlemon cried.

Davis backed away. "Whoa. Hey, calm down!"

"Flame Bomber!" The fire ball flew at Davis only to be intercepted by a blue streak. Veemon, now considerably singed, lay on the ground. 

He was no longer inebriated although he was hardly in peak condition. "That was a mistake.", he gasped. 

"Aw lighten up. I was aiming at his feet.", Candlemon snorted. 

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon launched at Candlemon head first, knocking him down.

Drawn by the attention, the police now had three targets to worry about. "I don't get paid enough for this.", one muttered. 

"Take him Veemon!", Davis cried pulling out his digivice. "Digi-armor energize!"

Veemon disappeared in a crackle of blue energy. "Veemon armor-digivolve to...Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" Now on all fours and clad in black armor Raidramon hunched over and growled at Candlemon. "Time to learn some manners rookie! Blue Thunder!" A blast of electricity threw Candlemon across the street.

"All right, everybody freeze.", the lead police officer said half heartedly. By now no one was paying attention to him any more.

Candlemon got up and glared. His gaze caught a car still burning from being struck by one of Kari's blasts. Candlemon grinned. "Let's see if this works." He concentrated and some of the flames arced through the air and absorbed into his body. "My turn.", he whispered.

In his pocket, Tlyer's digivice flared to life. 

ELEMENTAL FUSION.

INITIATING DIGIVOLUTION.

"Elental Fusion! Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"

Realizing that the situation was spinning out of control Tai made a futile attempt to take command. "Davis! Call Raidramon off and get back inside! T.K. grab Kari and..."

"Kari comes with me.", Angewomon said firmly.

"Fine! Then both of you take her to safety, now!"

"Now wait just a minute!", one of the officers said.

"Take a nap.", Raidramon growled and zapped three of the police with a low level volt, just enough to knock them out. He was immediately tackled by Meramon.

Now alone, the final officer did the only thing he could think of. He aimed his gun at the biggest target he could fine and opened fire. The bullets bounce off of Greymon's back and the dinosaur digimon turned with annoyance. "Give me a break." A flick of his tail rendered the officer unconscious.

"What are you doing!?", Tai shouted.

Greymon immediately looked sheepish. "Sorry. But he was shooting at me."

A blast of water hit Greymon in the side of the head. He turned and saw Midokibetamon staring at him defiantly. "I really don't know who you all are.", she said. "But you're obviously not with us."

"Dry up.", Greymon said with a smile and used another flick of his tail to sent the smaller aquatic digimon flying.

"Greymon, turn back to Agumon and get out of here!", Tai shouted. 

"She attacked me first.", Greymon said.

"What are you? Three years old?", Tai said with disgust.

Anna rushed to Midokibetamon's side. "Are you okay?", she asked. 

"I'm better than he's going to be.", Midokibetamon said rubbing a welt on her head. She looked around and spied a pool of water spreading around a broken fire hydrant. 

"No, don't.", Anna pleaded. 

Midokibetamon hesitated. "Just stay out of harm's way Anna. We'll take these guys down and then sort it all out." She closed her eyes and began to focus. water from the pool flowed across the ground towards her and began absorbing into her feet. 

"Please try not to get hurt.", Anna said.

Midokibetamon nodded. "Elemental Fusion! Midokibetamon digivolve to...Depthmon!"

T.K. knelt by Kari with Angewomon hovering protectively overhead. One of Kari's wrists was still in handcuffs. "Come on honey.", he whispered. "Let's get you out of here."

The feeling of a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Dave standing over him. "I admit I don't rightly know what this is all about, but I can't let you take that lady anywhere until we get this sorted out."

Davis's fist crashing across his jaw sent Dave stumbling away. "Hurry up T.K. I'll keep this bozo off of you."

T.K. got up with Kari in his arms. "For god's sake Davis. Don't hurt him."

Davis nodded. "I'll try not to dent that big head of his." 

Angewomon took off with T.K. and Kari in her arms. 

Dave turned around to face Davis, rubbing his jaw. "I'm normally a pretty easy going guy, but I have taken about all I am going to take."

"Bring it.", Davis sneered. 

A ball of mud in Davis' face broke up the impending confrontation and sent him to the ground. 

"Good move buddy!", Dave cheered Soilmon. The large mound of dirt grinned. 

His smile faded as a surge of electricity from Raidramon cut through him. Soilmon didn't have time to retaliate however as Raidramon was suddenly overwhelmed by a blast of fire from Meramon.

His armor smoking Raidramon turned on the flaming digimon and released an attack of his own. "Blue Thunder!"

Meramon raised his hands and launched a roiling ball of fire. "Magma Blast!"

The two attacks collided with a brilliant explosion. 

"Aqua Cannon!" Twin streams of water drove Greymon back, his claws tearing gouges in the pavement. 

He reared back his head and released a ball of flame from his mouth. "Nova Blast!"

Depthmon danced away on her finned tail as the ground exploded behind her. 

* * *

Back in the Kamiya apartment, the remaining digidestined watched the street below anxiously. 

Yolei finally turned and grabbed Hawkmon who was still slightly drunk. "Come on! We're going down there!"

Matt moved to block her way. "No way Yolei. Things are bad enough down there. If any more of us get involved, it will just make things worse."

"But...", Yolei tried to object.

"Tai is down there. He'll handle this. Just give him time."

Yolei agreed to stay much to Hawkmon's relief.

The crowd around the window suddenly drew back as Angewomon flew through the window with T.K. and Kari in her arms.

Angewomon set the humans down and T.K. laid Kari down on the couch. "Is she okay?", he asked.

Matt checked her pulse. "I think she's just asleep."

"How could she sleep through all that?", Sora asked incredulously. 

Matt shook his head. "I think that display earlier left her completely exhausted."

"I just hope it doesn't happen again as soon as she wakes up.", Ken said quietly. 

* * *

Back on the street things had dissolved into an all out brawl. Greymon matched his fire against Depthmon's water. Raidramon held his own against Meramon. Rumiko and Larvamon watched from the sidelines with Anna and the unconscious Tyler unable to decide whether joining the fight would help or make things worse. Tai and Davis now faced off against Dave and Soilmon although Tai had been reluctant to get involved at all.

"Look...", Tia said trying to be reasonable. "None of this is necessary. We're all on the same team."

Dave did not appear particularly upset but he was also unconvinced. "I ain't looking for a fight but your guy there did slug me and Tyler back there. And you were trying to help that girl who did all the damage. If you are the good guys, seems to me you have a funny way of doing things."

"Like we care what you think of our methods!", Davis retorted back. "Me and Tai are the leaders of the digidestined. You ought to be taking orders from us."

Tai finally had had enough. "Davis! Will you shut up! You have done nothing but make this situation worse from the moment you got involved. It's your fault that this whole fight started!"

"Yeah, well I'm also gonna be the one to put a stop to it." Davis moved towards Dave with his fists raised. 

"Watch it tough guy.", Soilmon warned. 

"What are you going to do? Throw more mud at me?"

Soilmon narrowed his eyes. "Check this out!" A tree planted in a pot of soil on the sidewalk lining the road had been partially uprooted. Now wispy tendrils of green energy floated from the tree to Soilmon.

"Uh-oh", Davis murmured.

Soilmon began to glow green and Dave smiled. "Now you're gonna see something.", he said with a whistle. 

"Elemental Fusion! Soilmon digivolve to...Chloramon!" His body was now akin to a human body wrapped completely in green vines. A handful of leaves stuck out around his body. Half a dozen vines came out of the ground and held him a few feet off the ground. 

Davis looked up at the now considerably larger digimon. He put up his hands in a defensive gesture and took a step back. "He's all yours Tai."

Tai just looked at him. "Are you out of your mind?"

They all jumped back in surprise as Depthmon flew past them. Greymon stomped forward and positioned himself between Tai and Davis, and Chloramon. 

Chloramon leaned back and a pair of vines whipped out and circled Greymon's neck. "Poison Lash!" Tiny thorns dug into the skin of Greymon's neck releasing poison into his blood. Instantly weakened, Greymon sunk to his knees. 

Seeing his partner in pain, Tai clenched his digivice in one hand. "I have had enough of this.", he growled. Orange light from the digivice washed over Greymon and he suddenly shrunk out of the vines' grasp. Now in his Agumon form, the small digimon looked at Tai. Tai nodded. 

Dave and Chloramon looked at each other. "Now what?", Dave asked.

A sudden flare of light sent everyone including Davis stumbling back covering their eyes. "Agumon warp digivolve to...!" Now standing several feet over the humans, clad in golden armor with massive clawed gauntlets attached to each arm, the mega level digimon glowered at his bewildered opponents. "Wargreymon!" 

"End this Wargeymon!", Tai ordered. "Gently.", he added.

Now turning their attention to Wargeymon the three champion digimon attacked, but they were far too outmatched. A swipe of one clawed hand sent Chloramon into a wall where he lost consciousness and reverted to Soilmon. Meramon and Depthmon were both felled by a small ball of red energy which Wargreymon threw in their direction. They were both knocked out on impact and reverted to their rookie forms as well. 

Terrified, Anna seemed frozen against a wall. Tyler was just beginning to regain consciousness and Dave was standing protectively over Soilmon. Rumiko made the first move as she walked over to Tyler and helped him to his feet. At first he accepted her help, but then, seeing who was helping him, he angrily wrenched out of her grasp and nearly fell down again. 

Wargreymon looked questioningly at Tai. "It's over. Return to Agumon and then go back upstairs.", Tai said. Wargreymon quickly shrunk back to his rookie level. 

"Are you sure Tai?", Agumon asked. Tai nodded. 

Out of energy, Raidramon turned back into Veemon. Davis went to help his partner and found Tai blocking his way. Glowering, Tai pointed back at the apartment building. "Take Veemon and go inside Davis, now." Davis began to protest, but the look on Tai's face shut him up.

Once Davis had gone the street was empty except for Tai, Rumiko, Tyler, Anna, Dave. and their digimon. "Now...", Tai said. "I think we all have a lot to talk about."

"Tai!" At the sound of Matt's voice. Tai turned around. "Tai, we just heard on the TV. There are police on the way, a lot of them. We have to get out of here now!"

"But..."

"The others are already in the Digital World. Right now, no one knows Kari was responsible for this but the first place they'll go is your apartment. If the police catch any of us here, there's no telling what will happen."

Tai was torn. "But if we run..."

"Tai please! We do not want to answer the kind of questions that are going to come up when they get here."

Tyler was watching them both from the sidelines. Now he stepped forward glaring. "So your sister tears up the street and attacks a bunch of cops then you and your friend do even more damage and now you're going to run away?" 

"Hey!" Matt turned on Tyler angrily. "You've been a digidestined for less than a day. You don't know us and you don't know what we've been through together. So just back off and..."

"No. He's right."

Matt looked at Tai in surprise. "Tai...?"

"He's right Matt. Kari may not have been in control of herself but I was. I let this confrontation get out of hand. I'm supposed to be a leader but look at the example I set here. I snapped at Davis for being too aggressive but I haven't done any better. When the chips were down the best solution I could come up with was to get Wargreymon to clobber these guys. They digidestined just like us and that was the only way I could handle their disagreeing with me."

The sound of approaching sirens was evident and Matt was getting nervous. "Tai, we can work all this out later, but right now..." 

"Go.", Tai said. "I'm staying. I won't let Kari take the fall for this, but someone has to take responsibility. It's time I acted like the leader I'm supposed to be and set an example."

Matt shook his head. "Kari needs you Tai. If someone has to stay behind and deal with this, let me. You said yourself that you're our leader. They're all going to need you to tell them what to do."

Tai smiled. "You're all past the point where you need me to make decisions for you. This is my fault Matt. You go join the others. Take care of Kari for me. Tell her I'll join her as soon as I'm able."

Matt placed his hand on Tai's shoulder. "You trusted me to take care of her once before and I blew it. I promise I won't let you down again."

"I know." The sirens were almost upon them. "Now go!"

Matt started to go but them looked at the younger digidestined who seemed unsure how to react. "What about them?"

Tai turned to Tyler and the others who had gathered around him. Rumiko stood somewhat apart from the group. "Please, go with Matt. I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me but I'm asking you to have a little faith. Despite what happened here we are together in this, all of us. I know you were doing what you thought was right. And you were probably more justified in your actions than I was."

Rumiko was already standing with Matt but the others were still unsure. 

Tai spoke more urgently this time. "I promise that Matt and the others will explain everything. Maybe then you'll understand what you've been going through."

"I think we can trust these guys Tyler.", Candlemon said. "I can at least vouch that we'll be okay in the digital world."

"What's the digital world?", Anna asked.

"It's where we're from.", Midokibetamon replied indicating the other digimon. "Don't worry Anna. I'll watch out for you."

Tyler looked at Anna and Dave. Dave shrugged and nodded. Anna nodded nervously. "All right we'll go."

Tyler, Anna, Dave, Rumiko and their digimon followed Matt back into the apartment building. Matt turned to Tai one last time. "Good luck."

Tai nodded. "Take care of her. Take care of all of them."

Tai was left standing alone on the street. Within moments, police cars and emergency vehicles appeared from every direction. Tai sighed and waited.

"Will the digidestined be able to get together and work out their differences? What will happen to Tai? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters." 


End file.
